Fallin
by Mistress Frrreak
Summary: Lilia goes from an abusive father to an abusive husband to the hands of the Sons of Anarchy! What will happen when the Sons discover the latest Prospect's secret? Or when they discover who Lilia's father is?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new SoA fic. Yes, it's Tigger-centric. I 3 Tig! It will be a few chapters before we really get into the Sons. I have a general idea of where I'm taking this. It's full of abuse, sex, drug & alcohol abuse, and other bad things. I'm still working on my other SoA so don't fret. I'll post links to any pics I have in my profile under "Fallin links". Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lilia was stuck. Stuck with the bastard her father forced her to marry. The bastard who was just like her father. That's why they got along so damned well. They were damn near identical. She was feverishly cleaning knowing they were having guests. Her husband was trying to get into the outlaw motorcycle club, Sons of Anarchy, and was hosting a little get together with the President, his wife, the Vice President, and his wife. He'd told her what to fix and how he wanted the house to look.<p>

She was wearing a pair of too-large sweat pants and a white wife beater while she worked her ass off cleaning and cooking for the little dinner party for her husband. He came in after work, where he worked at the local lumber mill, and immediately began belittling her. She hung her head in shame knowing he was angry with her work. He knew he couldn't hit her since they would be having guests. So he wrapped his hand around her hair and yanked her up off her knees.

"Now listen you worthless little bitch... you be on your best behavior! You serve them as you serve me. You understand?" He stated, yanking on her hair for good measure

"Yes honey, I understand." She quietly retorted

"Good. Now go get your fat ass washed up. I'll have your outfit sitting on the bed." He retorted as he let go of her hair

He watched as she scurried off to their bathroom. He hated her. She was pathetic and useless. She couldn't do anything right and was in constant need of being reminded how to do the simplest things. He really only married her to do her father a favor. He checked on the dinner he told her to prepare. Although it looked presentable enough, he would later tell her how shitty it was and would appropriately beat the shit out of her for it. Everything was as he asked it to be and he smiled. He needed to get into this MC. She quickly showered and shaved knowing her guests would be here at any moment. She quickly dried her hair and styled it the way he liked it.

She found her pants], top, and shoes already sitting out. She applied some light lipstick, a light dusting of foundation, and some almost unnoticeable eyeshadow. She made her way to the kitchen to make sure the beer was nice and cold as well as the sweet tea she'd prepared.

She was making herself busy in the kitchen when she heard the loud knock at the door. Her heart lept in her throat. It was show time. She listened to the pleasantries, the '_hellos'_ and _'how are yous'_ and it nearly made her sick. He was never this polite, this nice, or this sophisticated. He was ruthless, brutal, and evil. He asked if he could anyone something to drink, which was her cue to begin getting the drinks ready. Walking into the kitchen he leaned over and whispered, _'remember what I told you or there will be severe consequences to pay'_ as he took the beers from her hands.

It was only when she was putting the food on the table did the other wives notice her. She gave them the warmest smile she could before retreating back into the kitchen for the remainder of the food. Once that was done, he asked for her to join everyone in the living room.

"Honey, this is Clay he's the prez of the MC I'm trying to get in with. This is Gemma his wife. This is Jackson their son and Vice Prez. This lovely young lady is Tara Jackson's wife. Everyone this is my beautiful wife Lilia." He stated, introducing everyone

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lilia." Tara stated

"The pleasure is mine." Lilia replied, giving both women a smile

"Follow me, dinner is getting cold." Her husband said

Everyone followed him into their small-ish dining room. The 6 of them just fit around their dinner table. She sat in silence letting her husband woo the 2 men. Their wives asked her a few questions, which she quietly and promptly answered, but otherwise left her alone. She listened to the friendly chatter and wondered if they could see past her mask? Did anyone notice the way she flinched when he came near her? Or heard how fast her heart beat whenever his hand raised above his chest?

She sincerely hoped she wasn't as apparent as she felt. Once dinner was over, everyone moved into the living room to settle. Talk turned to business and what he would have to do in order to become a full member of the club. While "the men talked", she cleaned up from dinner. She put away all the leftover food, cleaned up the dishes, kitchen table, and kitchen counters. She got a pot of coffee brewing while she cut the cheesecake she had made for dessert. Suddenly she felt like she was panicking and took several deep breaths to calm herself down before returning to her guests. When she turned around she found the President's wife standing in the doorway.

"Hello. Need any help?" She questioned, looking over the younger woman carefully

"Oh, no, I have it. Thank you though." She replied, giving her a warm smile

"You sure there's nothing I can do?" Gemma questioned

"I'm sure. You're our guest, I don't want you lifting a finger. Now, would you like some coffee & cheesecake?" Lilia expertly stated

"Sounds lovely." Gemma replied with a slight smile

Lilia knew the older woman was watching her pretty intently while she poured a cup of coffee and set a slice of cheesecake on a saucer. Handing it over, she smiled at the taller woman. Said woman just stared at her as she turned around to pour more coffee and get more cheesecake. Gemma knew something was up with this girl although at the moment she couldn't quite figure out what. She watched the younger woman as she handed out coffee and cheesecake, noting how she seemed to be avoiding her so called loving husband. Gemma did miss the nasty look he sent to his wife, however.

A little while later all the men were shaking hands and her husband agreed to be at their shop at 7am sharp for work. Both Gemma and Tara thanked her for the wonderful meal and expressed a desire to see her again. She merely smiled as she helped her husband walk them out to their respective vehicles. Once their guests were out of sight and they were back in the safety of their own home he pushed her to the ground. Kneeling by her head, he slapped her hard across the face.

"You fuck this up for me and I swear I will fucking kill you." He told her with a voice that said he wasn't joking around


	2. Chapter 2

_"You fuck this up for me and I swear I will fucking kill you."_

His harsh words echoed in her head all night. She tossed and turned for awhile before he kicked her out of bed and made her sleep on the floor. It wasn't comfortable at all but she knew better than to try and slip back into bed. The last time she made that mistake she couldn't see out of one eye for nearly a week. She tried very hard to not invoke that kind of rage again. She wasn't sure why he wanted into this motorcycle club so badly, he'd only bought his bike 6 months ago, right before they moved to Charming, and had only been riding a month before that.

Once the alarm clock read 5:45am, she got up from the uncomfortable spot on the floor and silently made her way into the kitchen to start breakfast. He would need to be at the shop before 7 and he still needed to shower and stuff. Lilia was trying to make sure his day started out as good as she possibly could, so he wouldn't come home in a foul mood. She was making his favorite: western omelette, bacon, with biscuits & gravy. She had gotten the coffee going as soon as she'd gotten up.

She was working on the bacon & gravy when she heard the shower turn on. He would be ready to go soon and she tried to hurry up with breakfast. As she was setting his plate down at his place, he wandered into the dining room dressed and ready to go. He eyed her suspiciously before sitting down. His steaming cup of coffee wasn't "good enough" so he threw the cup of black liquid at her face making her scream in pain. He just laughed as he ate his breakfast. Lilia rushed to the bathroom to try and soothe her burning face. Lucky for her it didn't appear to bad, as long as she kept the cool wash rag over her stinging face and applied some aloe vera to it about once an hour.

"I don't know when I'll be home tonight. Make tuna and leave it in the fridge for me. Beer better e cold. Here's a list of chores and any money you might need. I expect change. You better be on your best behavior while I'm gone." He stated before heading outside and hopping on his bike

Hearing the loud Harley Davidson motorcycle roar to life always eased a bit of her stress because for the moment she was safe from his wrath. While he was gone, he couldn't torment or hurt her. Well, until he returned that is. She figured she should get out and run the errands while she was still allowed to leave the house. Her face was still red and stinging but she would have to deal with it while she did what she was told to do. She could pay all their bills through the drive thru but she would have to get out and go into the actual store to do their grocery shopping. Sighing after she parked the car, she finally grabbed her purse and headed inside.

What she didn't realize was that she was being followed. She kept looking around making sure her husband wasn't following her to check up on her. Lilia was always like this when she went out in public without him. She was so nervous someone would see through her and see all the scars, bruises, and marks. The whole idea of someone finding out her secret absolutely mortified her. She shopped as quickly as she could so she could get back to the "safety" of their home. Once she had all the groceries put away, she applied more aloe vera to her still stinging face. With any luck her face wouldn't scar from the hot coffee.

While she was scrubbing their house once more from top to bottom, the man trailing her made his way back to the Queen Bee to report his findings. He pulled into the Teller-Morrow garage and parked his bike. Her husband was following some of the other mechanics as he learned the ins & outs of how the shop worked. The office door flew open and she stood there looking at him. He immediately made his way over to where she stood.

"Well?" Gemma asked

"He left the house and she scrambled around to get dressed. Her face looked red when she left the house and she appeared to be in pain. She looked around in the store like she was nervous or paranoid. She seems very jumpy or high-strung." He reported

"Her face was red? Just one spot?" Gemma questioned

"No Ma'am, her _**whole**_ face. Like someone threw hot oil or grease or something at her." He explained

"Go back to work." Gemma ordered before retreating back into her office

Gemma stood in her office and watched through the windows as the new prospect was shown how things were run. Clay seemed to like the guy as did her son. Something was off with him and his wife. Why would she be so jumpy or paranoid? Where they hiding from someone? Where they running from something? Have they gotten themselves into trouble and now bringing it to SAMCRO? The possibilities were endless until she had more information. For now, though, she would keep her distance and try to keep him at arms reach. She didn't want him getting too much information on their endeavors.

She walked out to the picnic tables and asked Tig to get the new prospect. He took a long drag of his cigarette before strolling over to where said man was standing. She sitting back down at her desk when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up to see him standing there looking at her. Giving him a smile, she nodded towards a seat.

"You wanted to see me, Ma'am?" He asked

"Please, call me Gemma. I was wondering if you would ask your wife if she would do me a favor?" Gemma asked

"Um, sure." He nervously replied

"Would you ask her if she would do some baking for me for an upcoming fundraiser? It would be a great help to me!" Gemma said, more telling him than asking him

"Uh, absolutely. She's a great baker. Can we do anything else?" He stated

Gemma sensed he wasn't very comfortable with the idea of his wife being around her alone but wasn't going to say anything.

"Thank you. If you come back by after work I'll have a list of everything I need her to bake." Gemma stated

"Ok. Do you need anything else, Gemma?" He asked

"No, that's all. You can go back to work now." She told him as she turned back to the stack of paperwork on her desk

Out of the corner of her eye she watched him walk out of her office. She was sure if she got to spend some time with the prospects wife she would get the information she needed. Sitting back thinking she couldn't help but wonder why he was wanting in the club. What happened to the girl's face? Why was she so jumpy? Why did they move to Charming? All these questions, and more, Gemma wanted answers to!


	3. Chapter 3

_"You fuck this up for me and I swear I will fucking kill you."_

She had done everything she could on the list he had given her, had paid everything he told her to and gotten groceries. She was worried about what kind of mood he would be in when he got home. It was nearly 10 o'clock when her phone began ringing. She had been sitting on the couch watching tv waiting for him to come home. Afraid of what was on the other end of the line, she quickly picked up to answer it.

"Heeeey! Staying at the clubhouse..." He stuttered, obviously quite drunk

"Ok baby. Do I need to bring you breakfast or lunch in tomorrow?" She asked

"Noooooooo. You have a job to doooo, will tell you about it tom ***hiccup*** morrow." He informed her

"Anything for you, baby." She replied, unsure of what he had planned for her

"Keep your fat ass in the house till I get there." He ordered before hanging up on her

She sighed, hating not knowing what was happening. Even worse was wondering what this job was. If he was making her work at the garage with him she would absolutely die! There were so many people always at the garage, from what she was told last night, and there was no way she could bear the idea of everyone seeing her and knowing her dirty little secret. Her scars and lacerations were usually not visible, her husband made damn sure of that, but she still felt as though people could see them and what he did to her. Lilia had worked herself into a near frenzy before she finally cried herself to sleep on the couch.

He had finally come home on his lunch break. She was nervous since he wasn't showing any kind of emotion. He marched into the kitchen to see if she'd followed his orders the previous morning. With a slight nod, he took the paper he'd folded up out of his back pocket and handed it to his wife. He explained what Gemma wanted her to do and when she was expected to have it done. He handed her a wad of cash telling her to go get the supplies. Looking up at him nervously, he barked at her to get the fuck out of the house so he could get some sleep. She jumped in shock but quickly scrambled to get her shoes & purse so she could get what she needed.

She quickly found herself sitting in the parking lot of the grocery store. She was calculating how much of each ingredient she would need to do all the baking. Sighing, it would take her a full day, if not 2, to get all this damn baking done! Why was she being asked to do this baking? Perhaps this would make him look better in the eyes of the club he was damn near desperate to get into. And for the life of her she still couldn't figure out why he was wanted in this club so badly! Shaking her head, she grabbed her purse and quickly made her way inside.

He didn't allow her to do any baking while he was there. Being in a suddenly foul mood, he made her sleep on the cold, hard floor again. What she didn't know was that her husband had received a phone call from someone who frightened her even more than her husband did. Just like she did every morning he was home, she got up to make him breakfast and see that he got the day started off right. He back-handed her every chance he could simply because he could. He had her in tears by the time he left for work, leaving her to clean up the mess he'd made in their house before getting to all the baking she needed to do for the President's wife.

Several weeks had passed since Lilia had done all the baking for Gemma. Her husband was getting more and more secretive and more violent. She was nursing a broken nose and completely swelled-shut eye. Gemma had wanted to come and thank her properly for the baking she'd done but her husband had told everyone she'd come down with a nasty stomach bug. She hated being stuck in the house but having people see her in this stated was worth the isolation.

One day as she was feverishly cleaning the house, he came home early from work. It startled her which just seemed to put him in a foul mood in an instant. She was on her hands & knees scrubbing a "spot" from the floor from one of his last rages.

"Bitch, I'm leaving for a few days. We're going east to some other MC for business." He stated, kicking her in the side as he strolled past her to get a beer from the fridge

"Oh! Um, ok. Do you need me to do anything while you're gone?" She meekly asked

"You don't leave this house. I so much as see a footprint leaving..." He didn't even bother with finishing the sentence because she knew what would happen

She merely nodded as she followed him around while he got things ready to pack a bag. A few days without him would be nice. For a few days she would have respite from the belittling, from the abuse, from the fear. She packed the bag while he made sure he had everything he needed to take with him. Oncee his bag was packed, he took an empty whiskey bottle and knocked her in her forehead with it. Had no reason to, she hadn't really upset him, or done anything to deserve the violence he inflicted upon her. He did it simply because he could and wanted to see the effect of hitting her with the heavy bottle. She fell to the floor with a _'thump'_ unconscious. He scoffed before strolling outside to his Harley and heading back to the clubhouse.

Tig had practically been drooling as he told the new prospect about patch-over parties. Even though he had a wife at home, he was eager to impress Clay and the rest of the club. When he was asked if he would like to make this run with them he happily agreed. Gemma found his eagerness odd, especially having a wife at home, and was sad she couldn't have physically been at the fundraiser where her fabulous baked goods were quite the hit! He lied to the Matriarch about why his wife couldn't attend which he thought she believed.

As he revved his bike and got in his designated spot, he didn't even give his unconscious wife a second thought. All he could think about was the liquor and pussy awaiting for him at their destination. They would be gone for about 4 days. The only person he called in those 4 days were his father-in-law. He did as he was told, about club business any way, and enjoyed the free, hot pussy and all the alcohol he could drink!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a VERY dark chapter. If anyone has ever gone through anything like this I am very sorry. It's simply a part of this story and I mean no offense.**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP: <strong>_As he revved his bike and got in his designated spot, he didn't even give his unconscious wife a second thought. All he could think about was the liquor and pussy awaiting for him at their destination. They would be gone for about 4 days. The only person he called in those 4 days were his father-in-law. He did as he was told, about club business any way, and enjoyed the free, hot pussy and all the alcohol he could drink!_

* * *

><p>When Lilia woke up several hours later she had horrific headache. She was disoriented and momentarily forgot where she was or where her husband was. Her body began to shake in fear until she finally remembered what had happened. Stumbling down the hallway, she wondered how bad her injury was. She'd never quite felt like this before! He'd beat her unconscious before but this was something new. Finally making it to the bathroom, she flicked the light on and looked at her reflection in the mirror. There was a huge gash above her left eye that had bled down her face. The area around the wound was red and it looked like it was raised up like a huge knot.<p>

She was had doctored her wound and was trying to clean up when the door burst open. It terrified her and she ran into the kitchen to hide. She was all but shaking when she heard a familiar laugh. One that both haunted and terrified her.

"Hello...daughter." He gruffly stated with a laugh that said he knew how much she was still afraid of him

"F...father." She trembled

"I see you still don't know how the fuck to keep house. And apparently you still haven't learned how to listen." He stated, noting the swollen knot/cut on her forehead

"Wh..what are you doing he...here?" She stuttered

He laughed, "Your husband invited me to stay a while. Heard he's prospecting for a motorcycle club."

She merely nodded making the 5'10 man before her laugh. He kicked her before ordering her to make up the guest bedroom for him and putting away his clothes. She quickly made him a hot lunch, afraid of angering both him and her husband. She didn't know he was coming nor just how long he would be staying with them. It bothered her greatly knowing both men she feared would be under one household but she was helpless to do anything.

When her husband returned several days later he was thrilled to see his father-in-law sitting on his couch drinking a beer while his wife was feverishly cleaning. The smell of pot roast wafted to his nose. Mark handed him a beer, which he was glad for, and sat down. Immediately she came out to gather his bag so she could put up his things and get to washing his dirty clothes. Mark had to smirk at his daughter. Some days she was very obedient!

He was less than a month from the end of his 1-year prospectship. His wife had discovered, much to her horror, that she was about 2 months along with their first child. He was infuriated when she told him. Mark, having experience, had begun to show his son-in-law how to "discipline" his wife while she was pregnant without hurting the baby. That was a sure-fire way to have the law come in and sniff around. Being pregnant with his child terrified her more than anything else she'd ever been through before.

She had successfully avoided seeing Gemma nearly every time she'd been invited to go somewhere or do something with the wife of the President. She had done lots of baking for her for various charities & fund raisers though. She was wearing a thin night gown he'd bought her that came to just above her knees one night when both men were beyond drunk and in a shitty mood. Her husband was getting antsy to get patched in and quite tired of the jokes that were played on him at work due to being a prospect. Whenever he had a bad, he took it out on her.

This day was worse than others. Not only had he beaten the living hell out of her, he had started punching and kicking her stomach as well. SHe tried to protect her unborn fetus as best as she could and take the beating in her face, legs & back. The pain was nearly too much for her but she held on. He threw a glass votive holder at her but she held her arms up to protect her face. His fist made contact with her stomach and she doubled over. She stood up like he told her to, hoping if she did exactly as he asked the beating wouldn't be that bad, and his hand smacked across her face and nose. Feeling blood dripping down her chin, she made a mental note to clean up all the blood once he left the house. She feels blood in her mouth, too, and knew he'd busted her lip. '_That'll be all swollen tomorrow'_ she thought bitterly.

He hit her in her stomach again and again making her cry out in pain and fear. Hitting her knees, he began kicking her sides. She was sure he made contact with her kidneys at least once. . He kicked her hard in the stomach and then picked her up & threw her face first into the mirror on the wall. She blacked out for a moment from the sheer pain until he grabbed her by her throat and slapped her conscious. _'Stupid little cunt!'_ he called over and over while he ripped off her panties and thrust himself into her. She screamed for him to not do this and that she'd give it to him anytime he wanted it. He just laughed calling her a whore. It hurt more than usual because her body had tensed up and she was dry. She wasn't interested in sex any more and this was only making it worse.

Once he was done, he fixed himself up while she curled up on their bed and cried. Something felt odd to her. His juices were usual feeling but something was different. _"Clean this shit up before we get home, bitch",_ her husband growled before spitting on her. She reached down to touch the liquid. Her eyes went wide when she realized there was blood dripping down her thighs. The slamming of the door startled her and she looked up right as an intense pain hit her. It made her double over in pain. The only thing she could think of was trying to find the woman who had attempted to reach out to her on several occassions. Without a second thought, she stumbled out of her house, still in her nightgown, with blood rushing down her thighs, bloody and bruised and sore every where else.

She was a bit dizzy and in intense pain. The pain in her stomach was such that she had to keep stopping. Her breathing was ragged from the pain and she was still crying. It was about 2 blocks to the Teller-Morrow garage and she hoped someone would still be there that could help her. Much to her relief saw Gemma standing outside talking with some woman she didn't recognize. Said woman noticed her before Gemma did.

"Oh baby, what happened to you?" Gemma questioned, looking over the young woman's face

She merely looked down and her bloody legs before a fresh wave of tears fell down her face.

"Lyla, go get Tara. **NOW**!" Gemma ordered as she doubled over in pain once more

"It... hurts." She cried, holding her stomach tightly

"What the hell, Gemma?" Tara asked, looking between her and the obviously distressed woman before her

"Can you tell me who did this?" Gemma asked as Tara examined her

"We need to get her to a hospital. Right now." Tara stated

"Why can't you look over her here?" Gemma questioned, eyeing her daughter-in-law suspiciously

Gemma knew the girl wouldn't want to go to the hospital and go through all the red tape bullshit.

"Because she's pregnant!" Tara yelled, making the Martriarch gasp in shock


	5. Chapter 5

**RECAP: **_"Oh baby, what happened to you?" Gemma questioned, looking over the young woman's face_

_She merely looked down and her bloody legs before a fresh wave of tears fell down her face._

_"Lyla, go get Tara. NOW!" Gemma ordered as she doubled over in pain once more_

_"It... hurts." She cried, holding her stomach tightly_

_"What the hell, Gemma?" Tara asked, looking between her and the obviously distressed woman before her_

_"Can you tell me who did this?" Gemma asked as Tara examined her_

_"We need to get her to a hospital. Right now." Tara stated_

_"Why can't you look over her here?" Gemma questioned, eyeing her daughter-in-law suspiciously_

_Gemma knew the girl wouldn't want to go to the hospital and go through all the red tape bullshit._

_"Because she's pregnant!" Tara yelled, making the Martriarch gasp in shock _

* * *

><p>Gemma told the latest prospect to bring her Lexus around after getting some shop towels. The nervous kid took off not wanting to piss the Martriarch off. Gemma held the crying, shaking girl in her arms. She knew better than to press the issue but was determined to find who had done this to the poor girl. Then she began to wonder where the fuck her husband was at. Suddenly the girl began to drift in &amp; out of consciousness which really made Gemma worry. Suddenly the prospect got her car and tried to help load her up.<p>

Hearing the girl moan in pain nearly broke Gemma's heart. Tara sat in the back tending to all the wounds she could while Gemma headed straight for the Charming hospital. Once they arrived, Lilia was rushed to the ER thanks to Dr. Tara Knowles. While she waited, Gemma called her husband.

_"Hey baby!"_ Clay cheerfully asked as soon as he'd answered the phone

"Clay, I'm at the hospital." Gemma solemnly stated

_"WHAT?"_

"The prospect, the one who's year is almost up, his wife stumbled into the parking a fucking mess. Tara and I rushed her to the hospital." Gemma told him

_"Is she ok?"_ Clay questioned, on alert

"I don't know yet. It was bad, Clay. Very bad." Gemma retorted

_"How bad?"_

"Clay, she was... pregnant. Whoever beat her, they beat her so badly I think she miscarried. There was blood running down her legs." Gemma stated with a shudder

_"Me and some of the boys will be up there soon. Stay there and see what else you can find out."_ Clay instructed before they hung up

Gemma stayed in the waiting room until the boys arrived. The only thing that the doctor told her was that she would most definitely be spending a few days in the hospital but couldn't give any more information about her condition at the time since they were still doing tests. Clay seemed to be deep in thought. It actually surprised her when Tig was the one who asked how the girl was. She reported what she knew. As she looked around to see who had come, she noticed her husband was not with them.

It had gotten very late so Clay escorted Gemma home. Before he left, he made sure someone would stay with the girl at all times. He was afraid this was an attack by a rival MC and she was a message to the rest of them. Even though her husband was just a prospect, he was still wearing a kutte and therefore she was protected too. He hated hearing her being beaten so badly and he wanted to find out who had done it so they could get their revenge and move on.

Tig was staying over-night with the girl while Clay had Juice trying to track down her husband. Bobby thought perhaps a rival MC had taken him out then turned on his wife. Tara gave the go-ahead for them to stay in the girl's room so when she was finally wheeled in, Tig was already sitting there. He watched as Tara took the girl's vitals and the nurse got her hooked up to several IV's. Once the nurse left the room, Tig turned his attention to his VP's 'ol lady.

"What's wrong with her?" He questioned

"Other than having the living shit beat out of her?" Tara retorted, anger dripping through her voice

"We didn't do this, no need to get pissy with me! Any news I can relay to Gemma?" Tig stated

He watched as Tara sighed and mentally argued with herself before answering.

"Tig, that poor woman has been in a long-term abusive relationship. She's broken nearly every bone in her body at one point or another. Lots of bones that were never set which means she never saw a doctor to help the bones heal properly. Old and new bruises & lacerations." Tara told him

"So someone has beat her to the point of breaking bones & never let her see a doctor?" Tig asked for clarification

Tara nodded as she looked over the woman's chart.

"Gemma said something about blood running down her legs..." Tig trailed making Tara gasp

Running her hand through her long, dark locks, Tara looked up into Tig's eyes, "She was pregnant. This beating... whoever did it... literally beat the kid out of her. It was so horrific she miscarried. She's got 2 broken ribs, several deep tissue bruising along her back, and a broken nose."

Tig sat down and took in the information he had been given. The Sons did **NOT** condone domestic abuse. Sure he'd been plenty pissed at a woman before but he would never touch one in that sense. Sure their club was full of violence. The more he thought about the woman who was still unconscious and what he knew about her & her past, his anger just rose. While Tara was doing some "doctor stuff", as Tig called it, a nurse came in with some new paperwork. Tara's angry face made Tig wonder what those papers had said.

"She's been raped. Repeatedly. On a regular basis." Tara stated, anger dripping through her normally calm voice

"What? She's mar..." Tig stated before it clicked

Long-term physical abuse, repeatedly raped. There's only one person who would have access to her enough to do that. He couldn't do anything, especially not having any real proof. He called up Juice and had him dig more into the prospect. Smiling to himself, he grabbed the remote to watch some TV. A few hours later, he exited her room to ask a nurse to bring him some coffee. Standing by the nurses station he noticed someone who looked very familiar but with the distance between where the woman's room was and the nurses station, he couldn't be entirely sure. Tig quickly retreated back into the girl's room.

He immediately dialed Clay to let him know that something was up. The President told him he'd send Juice & Chibs over to keep him company and help keep an eye on things. Tig stood at the door, ready to strike if need be, and tried to watch the guy he was sure he knew. He sat back down to watch tv and keep an eye on the still unconscious girl. Juice was busy doing his requested intel on his laptop while Chibs took a "stroll" to see if he could spot the guy Tig had seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**RECAP: **_Long-term physical abuse, repeatedly raped. There's only one person who would have access to her enough to do that. He couldn't do anything, especially not having any real proof. He called up Juice and had him dig more into the prospect. Smiling to himself, he grabbed the remote to watch some TV. A few hours later, he exited her room to ask a nurse to bring him some coffee. Standing by the nurses station he noticed someone who looked very familiar but with the distance between where the woman's room was and the nurses station, he couldn't be entirely sure. Tig quickly retreated back into the girl's room._

_He immediately dialed Clay to let him know that something was up. The President told him he'd send Juice & Chibs over to keep him company and help keep an eye on things. Tig stood at the door, ready to strike if need be, and tried to watch the guy he was sure he knew. He sat back down to watch tv and keep an eye on the still unconscious girl. Juice was busy doing his requested intel on his laptop while Chibs took a "stroll" to see if he could spot the guy Tig had seen._

* * *

><p>Tig had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair. He woke up periodically to check on the young woman. She had regained consciousness but was now in a drug-induced sleep. Pain killers were a wonderful thing! Seeing she was alright, he allowed himself to nod off again. Early in the morning he awake the nurse checking the girls vital and her IV drips. When the nurse opened her door to leave, the man he saw from yesterday came into her room. Tig watched as the girl's eyes fluttered open and then got big when she realized who was in her room.<p>

"Hello Lilia. We were worried about you last night." The guy said

Tig slipped his phone out of his pocket & texted Clay to get to the hospital ASAP. He knew the President would be up having breakfast. The guy didn't even acknowledge Tig's presence. The Sgt-At-Arms watched the guy carefully and couldn't help but notice how scared the young girl seemed to be around the guy. She even scooted closer to the side of the bed that Tig was sitting at.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you once we get you home." The guy stated

The venom in his voice wasn't lost on Tig and he knew that the girl absolutely should not go home to her husband. He just couldn't figure out who the hell this guy was. Until Clay strolled in.

"Micah! What the fuck are you doing here?" Clay demanded

The room immediately tensed. Tig stood up and placed a hand on the railing of the girl's hospital bed.

"Visiting my daughter. Is that a crime these days, Clay?" Micah retorted

"Stay away from her. Stay away from this club. Juice, tell Chibs I want him here ASAP!" Clay ordered, eyes never leaving Micah

"You can't tell me to stay away from my own flesh & blood, Clay!" Micah retorted, voice getting louder

Tig moved closer to his President to keep him safe. The last thing they needed was a shoot-out in the hospital! Jax had arrived with Bobby and Filthy Phil a very short time later.

"She's under protection of this club. I will not hesitate to kill you Micah if it comes down to it." Clay retorted, making most of his brothers look at

him in shock

_'What's so special about this girl?_ Tig wondered to himself. Obviously being the wife of the prospect was one thing but Clay seemed to be over reacting to this guy. With a huff, Micah left. Looking over at the girl, Clay ordered no less than 2 people be with her at all times. He had Jax called Tara to see if when she could be released. About 20 minutes later the doctor arrived to check on her. Tara was looking over her vitals and nurses notes to see if anything had happened, medically, of any importance. Tara didn't want to release the girl just yet but said she would try to have her released the following morning.

Filthy Phil and Opie were staying while everyone else went back to the garage. Clay was beyond pissed and had called church as soon as they'd made it to the clubhouse. Normally Clay was pretty cool-headed about things. It was only when things were really, really bad did he freak like he was currently doing. It worried Tig and made him want to know who the fuck this Micah guy was and why Clay seemed ot have such a distaste for him. Piney slowly made his way into the chapel and sat down. Once he was inside the chapel doors were shut and church began.

"Who the fuck is this Micah guy?" Tig questioned

"Micah? You mean Micah Tyler?" Piney asked

"Yes. It was him Piney. And the new prospect's wife is his little girl." Clay retorted, not masking his anger

"Oh my Lord..." Piney gasped

"Yeh want teh explain who he is teh the rest of us?" Chibs questioned, accent thicker than normal

"Micah is an ex-communicated member. He's a wife-beater. His late wife died at his hand during a drunken rage. Once she was gone, he started in on their only child. It was also discovered he was into child porn and even had children in his bed on several occassions. Word reached us that even his own daughter wasn't safe from his pedophilia." Clay huffed before taking a deep breath & going on, "When we found out what he was doing and what he was into, we took a vote to remove him from our ranks."

"He was into almost everything that would be considered taboo. Things even Tig wouldn't do. He wouldn't leave the club alone once he was booted. Finally we got word that he had packed up his daughter and moved out of state." Piney added in

"Then why the hell is back in town?" Jax questioned

"His son-in-law! That's why he wants in so fucking bad." Tig suddenly came to the realization

"James is trying teh get into deh club fer his father-in-law. Then wha could Micah want? Why does he want James in deh club so bad fer?" Chibs questioned

"That's the million dollar question. If we could find that out we might be ahead of the game. Juice, I want you working nonstop on finding out anything and everything about James. Where they've lived, where he's worked, all about his family, medical history, drivers history, criminal record, **EVERYTHING**." Clay ordered

Juice got up to head out to his "office" to begin his research. Jax asked what they should do about Lilia. Without hesitation, Piney stated they needed to bring her to the clubhouse as soon as possible. That was the only way they would be able to keep her safe. Clay agreed and told Jax to press the issue with his 'ol lady about bringing the girl home soon. With a nod, Jax headed to the main room to call his woman. With a heavy sigh, Clay told Chibs to track down where James was because something was going to be done. No man touches a woman in anger in the Sons of Anarchy without repercussions!

Gemma was very antsy to hear what was happening. When church let out she could see how tense and angry everyone seemed to be. She made her way into the clubhouse to see most guys having a drink. Clay was still sitting in the chapel with Piney. Things were worse than she thought. Jax walked up suddenly and asked if he could take her Lexus. She questioned her son why since he had his motorcycle. He informed his mother that he was going to pick up the prospects wife and she wasn't able to ride on the back of a bike. She told him where her keys were then walked into the chapel.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is very violent. It's the end but also the beginning :) Things will change for an important Son. How will he deal with _that_? I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP:<strong> _Juice got up to head out to his "office" to begin his research. Jax asked what they should do about Lilia. Without hesitation, Piney stated they needed to bring her to the clubhouse as soon as possible. That was the only way they would be able to keep her safe. Clay agreed and told Jax to press the issue with his 'ol lady about bringing the girl home soon. With a nod, Jax headed to the main room to call his woman. With a heavy sigh, Clay told Chibs to track down where James was because something was going to be done. No man touches a woman in anger in the Sons of Anarchy without repercussions!_

_Gemma was very antsy to hear what was happening. When church let out she could see how tense and angry everyone seemed to be. She made her way into the clubhouse to see most guys having a drink. Clay was still sitting in the chapel with Piney. Things were worse than she thought. Jax walked up suddenly and asked if he could take her Lexus. She questioned her son why since he had his motorcycle. He informed his mother that he was going to pick up the prospects wife and she wasn't able to ride on the back of a bike. She told him where her keys were then walked into the chapel._

Tara was already in Lilia's room going over her chart. She didn't like releasing the young woman just yet but Jax had pressed the fact she was not safe even with 2 of his brothers with her at all times. They could protect her better if she were on their own turf. Tara had prepared a small bag of the things that would be needed for Lilia. A nurse had finally come in with all the medications she was taking just waiting for Jax to come and pick up the young woman. When he arrived, Lilia was awake but stayed deathly silent. Jax inquired as to the girl's condition.

Sighing heavily, Tara signed off on her release and had the nurse bring a wheelchair up. Jax was pushing the girl who stayed silent the entire time. As he was helping her into his mother's car when his pre-paid went off. _'Man you gotta get back to the shop ASAP!'_ he heard Opie exclaim before quickly hanging up. Suddenly wondering if something had happened, he got Lilia settled in the passenger seat then raced the whole way to the T-M shop. He raced through stop lights & signs. When he pulled up, his mother quickly walked over to help get the girl out of the car.

"You can't keep my own daughter from me!" Micah yelled angrily

Gemma noticed how the girl immediately tensed up.

**"LILIA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. NOW!"** Her husband James exclaimed when he finally noticed she was on the premises

Subconsciously she grabbed ahold of the woman holding her as her eyes filled with tears.

_"Shhh baby, it's ok. We'll protect you. The boys will keep you safe."_ Gemma quietly stated in her ear

"Leave the girl alone. This is between you and me Micah." They heard Clay state

"Mom, why don't you take Lilia into the dorms. Get her settled. Have the prospect stay with her." Jax stated knowing how the afternoon was going to end

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" Gemma questioned as she slowly walked the girl around the perimeter to avoid the scene unfolding before them

Everyone was so focused on what was going on between Clay & Micah that they didn't see James sneak off to attack his wife. Before she knew what was happening, Jamed pushed Lilia onto the ground making the young woman yell out in pain. While Piney was helping her up off the ground, Gemma took her small handbag, which held a small hand gun inside, and hit him square in the face with it. Blood immediately began trickling down his face.

"Bitch, you need to learn your place and stay out of others' business!" James exclaimed, slapping the Queen Bee hard across the face leaving a nasty bruise to already form

"Motherfucker!" She yelled, balling her fist and hitting James in the nose

The eery sound of the nasal bones breaking caught the attention of Jax and Opie.

"What the hell?" Jax questioned

"Son of a bitch hit me!" She yelled making Jax run over and push James hard

Lilia had curled her arms around her self in a feeble attempt at protecting herself. Piney was at her side trying to calm down the crying woman. Gemma kicked James in the knee before stalking to where Piney & Lilia stood. The Queen helped the shaking girl into the clubhouse and into an empty dorm room. Once Gemma was certain the girl was settled in bed and fast asleep, thanks to good tranquilizers, the Queen ordered the prospect to stay in her room until further notice.

Jax grabbed James by his throat and threw him into the wall of garage. Gemma gasped seeing the fights that had broken out. Clay and Micah had gotten into a nasty fist-fight with plenty of obscenities thrown about. Most of the rest of the Sons were standing close by in case any of them needed to step in. Micah tries to get up, but before he can, Clay has a firm grip on his throat. Gemma can't help the smile that forms on her lips.

"Fucking sick bastard! You don't think I will allow you to come near my club after being ex-communicated for the shit you've done and are into? Huh?" Clay screams at him.

Turning to her son, she sees him slap James, hard, hurting his nose again and making it bleed even worse than it already was. He kicks James' stomach while he was bent forward. Right after doing so, Gemma saw Tig run at James, yelling at him about hitting her. She looked up to thank whoever might be upstairs for her boys! _'James and Micah will both die for what they had done to that girl today'_, Gemma thought to herself. James starts hitting Jax in the face, with the tall blond blocking as best as he could. Two-on-one isn't a good balance, but for Gemma she couldn't care less. These sick bastards deserves everything her son and his brothers were dishing out!

Micah tried to hit Clay in the face but the President wound up blocking it. He looked over at Opie with pleading eyes. Clay yells for Gemma to leave but she doesn't listen. James tries to kick Tig again, after 1 failed attempt, which only made the Sgt-At-Arms laugh in the manial way he did when he was getting off on the fight. His fist collides with James' face once, twice, and three times. Blood is dripping from James' nose and probably down his throat. James almost gagged on it and tried to spit some of it out. James felt the rings on Tig's hand scrape against his cheeks and then blood trickle down. Jax hits him in the side of his head, causing a nice gash in his forehead.

"Fucking faggot! I'll fucking kill you too, you sorry mother fucker! I'll fucking kill you!" James yells at Jax

Tig suddenly grabs the knife from James' hand. He partly succeeded, but received a serious cut on his left forearm in the process. James hit him so hard, he was knocked into a few bikes, causing a few of them to fall over. Feeling blood running down his face, Tig gets up to help Jax. Opie was holding Micah's arms behind his back while Clay repeated threw punches. When Clay began to tire, Chibs took over. There's only 2 things that really anger the Scot. 1 being any form of domestic abuse and the second being child pornography. Micah had violated both. Opie had thrown Micah so hard onto the hard concret. The older man could feel the pain of his face scraping the concrete.

Everyone could hear James yelling calling Lilia, Gemma, and the Sons in general all sorts of nasty names. Clay does not hesitate in telling Micah to leave before he changes his mind and allows his brothers to end things permanently.

"Fuck you, you stupid little prick! She's mine and will always be mine!" Micah yelled before spitting in Clay's face

Clay simply nods at Opie who whips out his knife and kneels before the bleeding man. Instead of slicing Micah's throat open like he wanted to, Clay ordered Chibs to tie him up and load his fat ass into one of the vans. He stated they didn't need blood on their premises. Opie nodded and helped the Scot get a tied-up and blindfolded Micah into the van. James could hear someone yelling as he fell to the ground and felt Tig's steel-toed boot making contact with his ribs over and over again. Gemma was not sure if anything had broken, but she was quite sure his side hurt like hell. Besides, she wanted this son of a bitch to hurt like he'd never hurt before. No one ever hit Gemma Teller-Morrow and got away with it! Somehow Tig got him to the ground and was sitting on him while Jax tied him up. James felt himself being pulled up by strong hands. He tried looking around, but his vision was now obscured.

Tig, Jax, Opie, Chibs, and Happy piled into the van to head off to a special spot. Clay had ordered them to "finish the bastards off". Tig and Jax were more than pissed off. The prospect had not only abused his wife in the most vile of ways, he'd also hit Gemma. Jax was more than happy to kill the son of bitch while Tig sat and stewed about what he wanted to do to him. He finally settled on cutting James' balls off and then ripping his heart out of his chest. He didn't deserve either of them and thought that would be a fitting way to end the cock-suckers life! When the reached their destination 45 minutes later, they tied the in-laws to separate trees. Micah was facing the tree so that Tig could cut his SAMCRO tat off his back. James was facing away from the tree so he could what he had planned to do to him.

Happy had simply put a bullet in Micah's head. Well after shooting out both knee caps, shooting into both shoulders, one ass cheek, one arm, and graving both sides of his abdomen! Less than an hour later the five-some are on their way back to the clubhouse. Most were silent thinking over the events of the day so far. Tig suddenly found himself thinking about the young woman who was now property of SAMCRO. She had no one. Her father had killed her mother, he and his brothers had just killed her father & husband. He wondered what was going to happen to the young woman now.


	8. Chapter 8

**RECAP:** _Tig, Jax, Opie, Chibs, and Happy piled into the van to head off to a special spot. Clay had ordered them to "finish the bastards off". Tig and Jax were more than pissed off. The prospect had not only abused his wife in the most vile of ways, he'd also hit Gemma. Jax was more than happy to kill the son of bitch while Tig sat and stewed about what he wanted to do to him. He finally settled on cutting James' balls off and then ripping his heart out of his chest. He didn't deserve either of them and thought that would be a fitting way to end the cock-suckers life! When the reached their destination 45 minutes later, they tied the in-laws to separate trees. Micah was facing the tree so that Tig could cut his SAMCRO tat off his back. James was facing away from the tree so he could what he had planned to do to him._

_Happy had simply put a bullet in Micah's head. Well after shooting out both knee caps, shooting into both shoulders, one ass cheek, one arm, and graving both sides of his abdomen! Less than an hour later the five-some are on their way back to the clubhouse. Most were silent thinking over the events of the day so far. Tig suddenly found himself thinking about the young woman who was now property of SAMCRO. She had no one. Her father had killed her mother, he and his brothers had just killed her father & husband. He wondered what was going to happen to the young woman now._

Gemma tended to her husband's wounds while Chibs tended to anyone else who had been injured in the afternoon scuffle. Chibs is ordered to check in on the girl from time to time, especially with the medications Gemma had to give her earlier. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning Tig was laying in bed with a bottle of jack. He'd gotten his dick sucked earlier by some new sweet-butt as the young girl who's family him and his brothers had taken away had temporarily faded from his mind. Once he'd pushed the fake blond away, he grabbed a nearly full bottle of Jack Daniels and headed off to his room. The screams from the room right next to his made him sit up and listen for a moment or 2.

It was her alright. Being the SAA, he felt the need to slip back into his jeans and go investigate. Tig opened the girl's door and quickly walked in and shut the door behind him. He flicked the light on and something in him made his heart want to break. The girl was screaming in her sleep, obviously having a very bad nightmare, with tears streaming down her cheek. _'Daddy please... no!'_ she whimpered and it immediately angered him. He couldn't understand how a man could do such vile things to his own daughter! Hearing more low cries he decided to wake the girl up.

"Girl, wake up." Tig quietly stated, gently pushing on her shoulder

She moaned like she was in pain. Something about the noises she was making got him. Nothing like this got him, it's why he was the SAA.

"Girl, come on wake up. It's ok." He stated

She wasn't waking up and it began to worry Tig. He tried gently shaking her again but only succeeded in eliciting more moans. 'Baby _no... I'm sorry'_ she whimpred before flinching like she was being hit. Was she reliving earlier incidents? Was it paranoia? Or just nightmares? He tried talking to her again to get her to wake up but it still did no good. Tig was beginning to panic slightly. Thankfully the last thing he stated seemed to do the trick.

He watched as she stilled. A few moments passed but her eyes began to flutter open. She was a bit confused when her eyes first opened. When she tried to sit up, she quickly fell back in pain. Tig could tell she was in pain by her facial expression so he began to look around for her pain meds. He grabbed the bottle containing her pain medicine and went to get her a bottle of water. She was crying slightly when he returned, although it was only about 2 minutes, and he tried to remain calm and uncaring. He gave her the pill before opening the bottle of water for her.

He watched as she carefully slid the pill into her mouth, almost like she was afraid he was trying to poison her or something, and then sip some water. She handed the bottle back to him but he refused and stated that it was hers & she would need to drink extra water on the meds she was taking. She would look at anything except him and he wondered if it was because she was scared of him in particular or just people in general. He went to take the pill bottle off the bed, which was sitting very close to Lilia, and she began to shake. He stared at her wondering why she was shaking. He wasn't going to hit her or anything! Why would she begin to shake?

"Uh, if you need anything I'm right next door on the left." Tig stated as he slowly stood up

She slowly laid back down on her back and watched silently as the tall, curly headed man slid out the door. She closed her eyes and was asleep in just a few minutes. Although her body was asleep her mind wasn't. Right as she drifted into deep sleep she began to cry out again. Tig couldn't take it anymore. He had been listening to her cries & whimpers for over an hour. Something about it tugged on his icy heart and he found himself wanting to protect her. Protect her from what he didn't know since she didn't have anyone left in the world.

Tig walked into her room to see if he could wake her up again. This time it only took her about half the time to wake up as it did the first time Tig was in her room. Once again when her eyes opened up she seemed confused and a bit disoriented. Although Tig was trying to be objective, seeing the girl in this state and knowing what she had been through seemed to really make his heart ache. He tried calming her down but it wasn't doing any good. She cautiously watched as he sat down next to her. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks and she was whimpering. Her whole body tensed up as he slowly put his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you. You need to calm down or you'll wake up everyone in the clubhouse." He quietly stated

She remained silent as she was quite sure if she spoke or made any more noise then he would break his promise of not hurting her. When she had calmed down some he helped her get settled back into bed. He stood up to leave since she was in bed but she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and noticed that this was the first time she'd ever looked into his eyes. He was sure she didn't really want him in bed with her but she was afraid of going to sleep alone. Taking a deep breath Tig sat at the edge of her bed while she still had a grasp on his wrist. He sat there watching her, observing her, until she finally drifted off to sleep. He selfishly hoped this would be enough that she wouldn't start having nightmares again that would wake him up for the third time tonight!


	9. Chapter 9

**RECAP:** _Tig walked into her room to see if he could wake her up again. This time it only took her about half the time to wake up as it did the first time Tig was in her room. Once again when her eyes opened up she seemed confused and a bit disoriented. Although Tig was trying to be objective, seeing the girl in this state and knowing what she had been through seemed to really make his heart ache. He tried calming her down but it wasn't doing any good. She cautiously watched as he sat down next to her. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks and she was whimpering. Her whole body tensed up as he slowly put his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her._

_"It's ok. I won't hurt you. You need to calm down or you'll wake up everyone in the clubhouse." He quietly stated_

_She remained silent as she was quite sure if she spoke or made any more noise then he would break his promise of not hurting her. When she had calmed down some he helped her get settled back into bed. He stood up to leave since she was in bed but she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and noticed that this was the first time she'd ever looked into his eyes. He was sure she didn't really want him in bed with her but she was afraid of going to sleep alone. Taking a deep breath Tig sat at the edge of her bed while she still had a grasp on his wrist. He sat there watching her, observing her, until she finally drifted off to sleep. He selfishly hoped this would be enough that she wouldn't start having nightmares again that would wake him up for the third time tonight!_

Tig was sipping on a cup of coffee when Gemma strolled into the clubhouse. The Matriarch took in the sight of the SAA and noted how rough he looked. She poured herself a cup in silence. Either he was lost in thought or hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"How'd things go last night?" Gemma asked

"That girl screams in her sleep. Like she's having nightmares." Tig retorted

"She keep you up?" Gemma questioned, noting the dark circles under his eyes

"Yeah. Had to wake her up twice to stop the screaming." He replied with a heavy sigh

"Oh? How did that go?" Gemma curiously asked

"She was scared I think. The second time, I was about to leave her room & she grabbed my hand. I sat on her bed until she fell asleep. Didn't have any more problems out of her." Tig stated, sipping on his coffee

Gemma went to check in on the young girl to find her cuddling her blanket, tears still staining her cheeks. She'd been crying in her sleep but the Queen wasn't sure if it was because her boys had killed any remaining family she had or just reliving past nightmares. Gemma wanted to take the girl under her wings, like she had eventually done with Tara, but knew it would be quite a while before she was even remotely ready for anything like that. Gemma finally exited the girls room and walked back into main room. Juice was up and Chibs was starting to wake up. She went to grab cups of coffee for the 2 men before heading into the garage office to get started on her day.

Chibs finally made his way to the bar to sit next to the SAA. The Scotsman looked over and noted just how bad Tig seemed to look. To him, Tig looked worried or at the very least like he hadn't slept all night. He decided on not chatting with the Sgt-At-Arms since he really didn't look like he was in a very good mood. Juice grabbed his coffee then headed to his "office" to check up on what he'd been looking up last night. Chibs took his coffee and sat down by the Intel Officer. They were talking quietly amongst themselves when the girl wandered to the doorway of the hall. Tig didn't notice her... at first. She stood there looking sheepishly at him.

She was hungry, and in pain, but since she'd never been to the clubhouse before she wasn't sure about the rules or where things were. Sighing, she finally turned and slowly made her way back to her room. When her eyes landed on the water bottle the curly headed man had given her last night a slight shiver ran up her spine. She had awoken him twice, that she knew of, and she began wondering when the punishment would come. Carefully sitting down on the bed she took a deep breath. What was she going to do now? Surely these guys don't want her pathetic ass hanging around? She's got no skills, no talents, no way of bringing in income, no home, no anything!

"Knock, knock! Hey der lassie. I'm Chibs, resident medic. Lemma take a look ah yeh." A tall man stated as he knocked on her door then walked in

She noticed the scarring on both sides of his face and wondered if one of these other guys had done it. Lilia remained silent as he checked her over and only nodded yes or no when an answer was required. It took her off guard when he asked if she was hungry. Swallowing, she slowly nodded her head yes. She was afraid of being yelled at for being so needy. Chibs gave the girl a warm smile before telling her there were muffins that someone had baked if she wanted some. He packed his kit and headed out the door. Then he stopped and peaked his head back in to see her staring at the door like she was internally debating with herself.

"Yeh can follow me teh deh main room. We won't hurt yeh. It would be good teh get some food in yeh." He stated

Dutifully she got up and cautiously followed him. She stopped where she had before to see 3 times as many guys hanging around than before. Juice was sitting at the bar next to Tig. Chibs gave her a warm smile as he nodded where Tig & Juice sat. She took a few steps into the room, catching Clay's attention, and then stopped as she was unsure as to where she should sit. Tig noticed her as soon as she'd stepped out of the hallway. Clay and Happy watched with slight amusement as Tig shoved Juice off the chair to give Lilia somewhere to sit. Juice frowned at being shoved so hard but grabbed his coffee mug and shuffled away. Bobby smiled before offering one of his home made blueberry muffins to the young woman.

Tig watched with intense fascination as she grabbed a muffin with a shaky hand. Her eyes never went above Bobby's chest like she was afraid of making eye contact or something. Chibs and Bobby got to talking about something, she really wasn't paying attention to anything other than the muffin she was eating, but Tig was watching her intently. He could tell she was nervous and quite uncomfortable but he didn't know why. Well he knew she would be apprehensive due to her husband and father but he wasn't counting on the young woman being quite like this. While his brothers were having muffins and coffee, Clay got a call from his wife about the work they had to do today in the garage. Clay repeated what his wife had told him making several of the guys groan.

Everyone filtered out of the clubhouse except Tig. He stayed sitting where he was next to Lilia. He told her to take several muffins back to her room so she could eat in peace. She nodded her head in silence, staring at the table before her. He frowned, although she couldn't see it, before gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Quietly, almost calmly, he told her he'd check in on her during his lunch break and sometime later that evening. Again she only nodded. She didn't know how to take to him or the attention she was receiving.


	10. Chapter 10

**RECAP: **_Tig watched with intense fascination as she grabbed a muffin with a shaky hand. Her eyes never went above Bobby's chest like she was afraid of making eye contact or something. Chibs and Bobby got to talking about something, she really wasn't paying attention to anything other than the muffin she was eating, but Tig was watching her intently. He could tell she was nervous and quite uncomfortable but he didn't know why. Well he knew she would be apprehensive due to her husband and father but he wasn't counting on the young woman being quite like this. While his brothers were having muffins and coffee, Clay got a call from his wife about the work they had to do today in the garage. Clay repeated what his wife had told him making several of the guys groan. _

_Everyone filtered out of the clubhouse except Tig. He stayed sitting where he was next to Lilia. He told her to take several muffins back to her room so she could eat in peace. She nodded her head in silence, staring at the table before her. He frowned, although she couldn't see it, before gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Quietly, almost calmly, he told her he'd check in on her during his lunch break and sometime later that evening. Again she only nodded. She didn't know how to take to him or the attention she was receiving. _

Gemma called Juice into her office. She had a few ideas, as well as a few questions, about Lilia. The Puerto Rican entered her office as promptly as he could.

"Juice, take Filthy Phil and one of the prospects. Take both vans and go empty out Lilia's apartment. All furniture, dishes, etc goes into the vans. If there's a hair on the floor, I want it in the van. Everything needs to be taken out as quickly as possible." Gemma stated

"OK, Gemma." Juice replied before starting to leave the office

"Juice! All the girl's clothes go into my car. Every scrap of paper goes into it as well. Take the camera and document everything. Every stain, everything that looks out of place. And remember, the door may be locked so pick it if you have too." Gemma stated

"Yes Gemma." Juice retorted

"And Juice... this needs to remain quiet. Not a peep to anyone." Gemma warned

She watched as he took the camera and her car keys before running off to find the other 2 men. The Matriarch had some plans. Her first concern was the broken young woman who was currently living in the clubhouse. This girl had issues, she had no family, but most of all she needed to deal with the trauma of her father & husband and of loosing them. She needed to be able to put everything behind her and move on. Gemma knew that wouldn't be an over-night process. Especially having suffered the kind of abuse Clay had told her she'd suffered her entire life.

It took the 3 men about 4 hours to get everything removed from the small apartment. Juice was shocked to see all the little, and sometimes not so little, pools of blood, the blood splatter on several walls. Filthy Phil blurted out about _'what the fuck happened in here'_ which made the other 2 men shake their heads. It didn't take Juice too long to get things photographed. When Gemma had told him of this little project, Juice thought the young woman would have a carload of clothes to be packed up. To his shock, she had at best a medium sized suitcase worth of clothes. Of course a lot of them had blood stains on them.

When they arrived, Gemma instructed the boys where to park the vans because she had plans for all the stuff. Juice parked her car where she told him too then scurried off to get to work on a car he'd been having issues with. Bobby returned shortly thereafter with the lunch Gemma had sent him to get. She headed into the clubhouse where most of the boys had convened. Bobby had set aside the plate she had asked him specifically get for the young woman. Juice was about to nab when Gemma walked in. In true Gemma style, Gemma threw a cell phone at him before telling him that plate was for the young woman.

Tig had begun to make his way to her room to check on her like he had promised her he would. Gemma shouted for him to bring her out so she could eat. Chibs yelled to Tig that he needed to look her over and re-bandage her. He didn't acknowledge either of them but would comply. She did need to eat and she did need the medical care. Tig, not one to usually be considerate, just walked straight into the girl's room. He found she was feverishly cleaning the well-used dorm room. As he stood there watching her, he could tell she was still in lots of pain.

"Hey girl. How are ya feeling?" Tig stated

He watched with amusement as she jumped slightly. She didn't speak to him, just shrugged.

"You have lunch waiting and your bandages need to be changed after wards." He told her

She bit her lower lip but just stood there staring at his chest. He inwardly smiled but finally told her to come eat. His voice was firm, but not really demanding, and she knew he wasn't asking her. He watched as she set her rag down and very cautiously moved to follow the tall man before her. They entered the main room of the clubhouse and she stopped dead in her tracks. Seeing all these people made her extremely nervous. Tig didn't notice she had stopped in the doorway. Filthy Phil had moved from his seat at the bar to give the young woman somewhere to sit while Bobby retrieved a bottle of water for her.

She looked around nervously seeing everyone either looking at her or trying to not make it look like they were looking at her. She finally looked over to Tig who only nodded to the seat next to him. Gemma, as well as Clay, Jax, and Bobby, watched as she bee-lined to the space that had been vacated just for her. Tig pushed her plate towards her without a word. Not a word was spoken from the young woman as she took the plastic fork that sat on the plate with her food. She looked around like she was making sure she was allowed to eat.

"Go on, Doll. You need some food in you so you'll start healing." Tig stated

Gemma watched as the girl looked at the SAA a little while before finally figuring he wasn't messing with her and began to eat. Gemma couldn't help but watch the young woman as she ate. Lilia ate quickly and watched Tig as she did so. Gemma wondered why the girl was watching the SAA while she ate. Something was off but the Queen Bee couldn't figure it out. Perhaps it had to do with her late husband? When Lilia had finished eating, she looked to Tig. He had finished his lunch way before she did and was just sitting there chatting with Bobby and Chibs. When the Scotsman noticed she was finished with her lunch, he gave her a warm smile.

"I need ta change yeh bandages and look ah yeh wounds." Chibs stated

Gemma and Clay watched with a weird fascination as Lilia immediately looked over to Tig. The SAA didn't say anything but looked over at the girl making her instantly look away from him. It was odd to him and everyone who was watching the scene before them.

"Come on, Lassie. Let's get yeh cleaned up." Chibs stated, urging her away from Tig and to the closest couch

He had gotten his medical kit when Tig went to fetch the girl for lunch. Her fractured ribs, which Gemma figured would make the girl yell in pain when examined, hurt like hell for Lilia. As Chibs pressed around lightly to check on them, everyone was shocked when Lilia merely bit her lower lip and simply made a face like she was in pain. Not a sound came out of her. Something about that bothered Tig greatly. He knew how painful broken ribs were. Chibs changed her dressings telling her that she was healing pretty well and that she needed to keep taking her antibiotics. He had her turn around so he could check on her broken nose. As he was checking out her still bruised and sore face, he noticed that there were tears streaking down her cheeks. She was definitely in pain but was still not making a sound.

"Aye Lassie, healing goo der." Chibs stated


	11. Chapter 11

**RECAP:**_"I need ta change yeh bandages and look ah yeh wounds." Chibs stated_

_Gemma and Clay watched with a weird fascination as Lilia immediately looked over to Tig. The SAA didn't say anything but looked over at the girl making her instantly look away from him. It was odd to him and everyone who was watching the scene before them._

_"Come on, Lassie. Let's get yeh cleaned up." Chibs stated, urging her away from Tig and to the closest couch_

_He had gotten his medical kit when Tig went to fetch the girl for lunch. Her fractured ribs, which Gemma figured would make the girl yell in pain when examined, hurt like hell for Lilia. As Chibs pressed around lightly to check on them, everyone was shocked when Lilia merely bit her lower lip and simply made a face like she was in pain. Not a sound came out of her. Something about that bothered Tig greatly. He knew how painful broken ribs were. Chibs changed her dressings telling her that she was healing pretty well and that she needed to keep taking her antibiotics. He had her turn around so he could check on her broken nose. As he was checking out her still bruised and sore face, he noticed that there were tears streaking down her cheeks. She was definitely in pain but was still not making a sound. _

_"Aye Lassie, healing goo der." Chibs stated_

* * *

><p>Tig couldn't take her crying so he slid off his stool and ushered her back to her room. Even if she wasn't making a sound as she cried. She followed him into her room but then stopped just inside the doorway. He looked around noting how nothing much had been moved around. '<em>She must have just started cleaning when I arrived<em>' he thought to himself. Lilia was feeling lost. She didn't know what to do or what she was allowed to do. Until she was told, she decided staying in her room was the best option.

Tig watched as she seemed to be battling with herself about asking a question. He wasn't a mind reader so he wasn't sure what she would want to ask. Seeing the tears still flowing down her pale cheeks, he decided to get some pain meds in her and get her settled back in bed. He asked her to sit down and noticed she did immediately. It was too quick. Almost like she was afraid something bad would happen if she didn't listen. She watched the tall man very carefully. She didn't know what he was going to do or what was about to happen. He grabbed her water bottle before getting 2 of her pain pills.

Turning to the young woman, he found her staring intently at him. He stretched his hand out towards the girl that had the pills in it. He watched as she jumped slightly. '_Why was she so damned jumpy?'_ Tig thought to himself. He handed the girl the water bottle and instructed her to take the meds. She began to shake slightly. It wasn't the first time she had been given pills and some God-awful things had been done to her.

"Go on, girl. It's just your pain meds. No need to be in pain." Tig gently, or as gently as Tig Trager could be, stated

He watched as she cautiously slipped the 2 white pills into her mouth then took a good drink of water to wash them down with. She scooted back to the wall but her eyes never left Tig's chest. He didn't know what else to do. She was watching him as he slowly made his way to her door. Right before he finally left, he turned back around.

"Uh, I'll try to find you something to read. If you like reading. Something to pass the time, anyways." Tig stated before leaving her room

She just stared at the door expecting him to return. When the pain medicine began making her sleepy, she finally relented and laid down. She kept her back pressed against the wall and her face towards the door. Tig walked out into the clubhouse to find it empty. With a deep breath, he walked over to Gemma's office to see if she had anything the girl might want to read. Gemma was in the middle of going through the papers that had been found at Lilia's apartment so she didn't notice Tig enter her office.

"Whatcha doing Gem?" Tig stated

"**OH!** Tigger. Just going over some paperwork. Is Lilia OK?" Gemma stated with a smile

"The girl needs something to read or watch or something. She was trying to clean when I got her for lunch." Tig stated

"I'll have the prospect take a TV into her room. I'm sure I have some books laying around somewhere she might like." Gemma stated

"Thanks." Tig stated

The Matriarch watched the SAA leave her office before going back to the papers Juice had brought her. Some of the things she was reading made her so angry she wanted to find where the boys had buried the girl's husband and father and kill them all over again. It was apparent from some of the papers that Lilia and James had moved around a lot. Gemma couldn't help but wonder why. She made a note to have Juice dig more and found out what she wanted to know. The more she read through the more she realized just how sad this poor girl's life had been.

Gemma finally made it to hospital records, x-rays, and notes. It appalled the Queen Bee greatly to read how many times she'd been into the ER. Looking over doctor's notes Gemma realized that the girl had broken nearly every bone in her body at one point or another. From what she could tell from the various notes, there were several she never went to the ER to have tended to. According to Tara there were old and new bruises, lacerations, and scars. Gemma looked up away from the papers on her desk in contemplation.

"She's been in this lifestyle her whole life." Gemma said out loud

Looking back through the papers on her desk she saw something that caught her attention. This girl had given birth at the age of 14, from what 1 doctor had written. 14! What happened to the kid? Was it alive? Had it been put up for adoption? From what Clay had told her she was still in the custody of her father when she was 14. The thought of that made the Queen shiver in disgust! She flipped the file closed, unable to read any more. Lilia had been through hell and it started way before her and her husband moved to Charming!

As the prospect was walking by, Gemma called him into her office. She explained what she wanted of him, a TV and DVD player to be set up in Lilia's room, and then watched him scurry off. For now, she needed to find the girl something to read in case she didn't like the movies that would have to be dug up for her. She didn't even bother saying goodbye to her husband as she went on her errands. On top of needing some reading material, the girl would probably need some new clothes and toiletries.

Since she didn't quite know what the girl would like, she only bought the basics for her. Having all her purchases, including some popular books and magazines, she headed back to the shop. The Queen Bee had seen and heard a lot but she wasn't quite prepared for what she walked into when she walked into the clubhouse.

"Gemma! Thank God you're here!" Juice exclaimed

"What's going on?" Gemma questioned as she looked around


	12. Chapter 12

_**RECAP:**__ As the prospect was walking by, Gemma called him into her office. She explained what she wanted of him, a TV and DVD player to be set up in Lilia's room, and then watched him scurry off. For now, she needed to find the girl something to read in case she didn't like the movies that would have to be dug up for her. She didn't even bother saying goodbye to her husband as she went on her errands. On top of needing some reading material, the girl would probably need some new clothes and toiletries._

_Since she didn't quite know what the girl would like, she only bought the basics for her. Having all her purchases, including some popular books and magazines, she headed back to the shop. The Queen Bee had seen and heard a lot but she wasn't quite prepared for what she walked into when she walked into the clubhouse._

_"Gemma! Thank God you're here!" Juice exclaimed_

_"What's going on?" Gemma questioned as she looked around _

"Gemma, I swear I didn't touch that girl, didn't throw nothing at her, didn't scream at her, nothing!" The prospect said with a huff

"What the fuck is going on?!" Gemma yelled, making all the men in the room cringe

"Apparently the prospect took a TV into her room and she freaked out." Juice tried to explain

"Tell me... **IN DETAIL**... what happened, prospect!" Gemma demanded

"I knocked, didn't get an answer. Figured she was asleep. So I opened the door and set the TV down on the desk. She saw me and screamed. Backed up against the wall when I tried to reach out to her to make sure she was OK.

When I moved to look at her to make sure I didn't accidentally hurt her or anything, she bolted for the bathroom and locked the door. I heard the toilet seat slam down and then her crying. I tried prying the door open but she only screamed and cried harder." The prospect explained

"You fucking idiot! You're gonna clean all the bathrooms for a month for this!" Gemma exclaimed angrily, "Where's Tig?"

"Clay sent him on some club business. Not sure when he'll be back." Juice replied

"Where's Chibs?" Gemma asked

"Out with Tig and Jax." Juice stated

"Out of my way!" Gemma demanded

She walked to the room that the girl was currently occupying. She should have known better than to send someone into the girl's room. She cautiously walked in and surveyed the room. Nothing much was changed so the prospect's story seems to be true. The bathroom door was shut so Gemma walked over to try and open it. Locked tight! Gemma lightly knocked. She could hear the girl crying still and it tugged on her heart.

"Lilia? It's me, Gemma."

Not a peep save a few sniffles.

"Lilia? Will you come out of the bathroom?"

More sniffles but nothing.

"Lilia, please come out. The prospect didn't mean to scare you. He was sent in here to set up a TV and DVD player for you."

Harder sobs. Gemma tried to coax the girl out of the bathroom for nearly an hour. The prospect came running into her room saying Tig had arrived. Gemma silently thanked the Gods above for that.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tig demanded

"She locked herself in the bathroom after the prospect scared her doing what he was told to do. I've tried to get her to come out but she won't for me. Maybe she'll listen to you, Tigger." Gemma stated before moving out of the way so Tig could get to the bathroom door

"Lilia, come on out. You need to change your bandages." Tig said

No response except hard sobs.

"Girl! Come on out now!" Tig demanded

Gemma, Juice, the Prospect and Jax who was standing in the doorway to the room, all watched with a weird fascination as the door very slowly opened up revealing the frail girl behind it. She had been crying for quite some time and was still shaking. Gemma had not talked harsh to her at all while she was trying to coax the girl out. Tig wasn't really harsh but the tone of voice said he wasn't playing around. Lilia obeyed Tig. It was then that Gemma understood. She pushed the other 3 Sons out of the girl's room and told Juice to send Chibs in. After that she needed to have a sit down with her husband. Well, her husband and Tig.

Tig helped the girl back to her bed. There were tears still streaming down her face but she was trying to hide it. Tig was never one for sharing feelings and talking about anything deep so he was feeling very out of place. She was starting to calm down when Chibs entered. The Scotsman stopped in his tracks. Tig held the girl close to him with his left arm and she was crying. The SAA looked to his brother with a sad look.

"Aye Lassie, let's get yeh bandages changed!" Chibs stated as he set his kit down

Tig watched with an aching heart as the girl leaped backwards as the resident medic moved closer to her. Her eyes were wide and she'd started shaking something fierce.

"It's aigh't Lassie. Not gonna hurt yeh." Chibs tried to soothe as he moved closer

She scooted to where Tig was between her and Chibs. The Scotsman had to wonder what the hell had happened while they were gone.

"Tigger, gonna give yeh a shot teh give her." Chibs stated as he bent down to get into his kit

She watched from over Tig's shoulder as the medic got out some shot. She was worried as to what they were injecting her with. Chibs slowly handed the syringe to Tig. In turn, Tig slow turned his body so he could look at and deal with her.

"I need to inject this into your arm. It will calm you down and make you sleep. OK? Chibs needs to clean your wounds again." Tig stated

She merely nodded. While he was talking, he took a hold of her left arm and gently rubbed the spot he'd be injecting the clear liquid into with his thumb. She watched Tig like a hawk as he did as he told her he was going to do. As he pushed the plunger, he told her he would not leave her until Chibs was done cleaning her wounds and checking her out. It didn't take but a few minutes before the girl was out completely. Chibs worked as quickly as he could.


	13. Chapter 13

_**RECAP:**__ "Tigger, gonna give yeh a shot teh give her." Chibs stated as he bent down to get into his kit_

_She watched from over Tig's shoulder as the medic got out some shot. She was worried as to what they were injecting her with. Chibs slowly handed the syringe to Tig. In turn, Tig slow turned his body so he could look at and deal with her._

_"I need to inject this into your arm. It will calm you down and make you sleep. OK? Chibs needs to clean your wounds again." Tig stated_

_She merely nodded. While he was talking, he took a hold of her left arm and gently rubbed the spot he'd be injecting the clear liquid into with his thumb. She watched Tig like a hawk as he did as he told her he was going to do. As he pushed the plunger, he told her he would not leave her until Chibs was done cleaning her wounds and checking her out. It didn't take but a few minutes before the girl was out completely. Chibs worked as quickly as he could. [/i]_

When Tig emerged from Lilia's room, Juice informed him that he was needed in the Chapel. Tig figured it had to do with the business he, Chibs, and Jax had went on earlier. He wasn't prepared to see Gemma sitting there in Jax's seat. Clay told him to shut the door behind him and have a seat. After shutting the maple wood doors, he took his seat to Clay's right. He looked between Clay and Gemma waiting for someone to speak.

"I had Juice and the prospect clean out Lilia & James' apartment. I've been reading over all the papers they found." Gemma started

"What does this have to do with the club?" Clay asked, clearly annoyed

"Nothing directly to the club I suppose. But it has everything to do with Tigger. You have to understand she's been in an abusive relationship her entire life. I want to reiterate her **ENTIRE **life. She went from her abusive father straight to her husband. That lifestyle is all that girl's ever known." Gemma retorted

"So." Clay stated

"Since we took away both her father and her husband, she needs someone to... well... tell her what to do." Gemma explained

"Why would she need someone to 'tell' her what to do? She's free now." Tig stated

"Remember, she's always had someone tell her what she could and could not eat, wear, go, watch, everything. For some odd reason, Tig seems to be the one she associates with authority. Whether or not you want it, Tigger, she's your responsibility." Gemma stated

"Tig? An 'authority-father figure'? Now that's funny!" Clay retorted

"You've seen it. She won't eat until Tig gives her permission to. She wouldn't come out of the bathroom until Tig told her to. There's more to her than just that. I've been reading over her medical history and the like." Gemma said

"She's totally freaked out. Wouldn't even let Chibs near her earlier. We had to drug her before Chibs could look her over. What else did you find?" Tig asked

"She's had a kid. When she was 14. I'm not sure what happened to the kid after Lilia gave birth. But she was still in the custody of her father then." Gemma said

"Her father knocked her up?!" Tig exclaimed, clearly appalled

Tig Trager didn't find much appalling. It's what made him so good at his job.

"I'm certain but he could have been pimping her out so we'll never really know. All I can tell you is she gave birth when she was 14. On top of all the other injuries she's sustained over the years. That girl is beyond broken." Gemma sadly replied

"Hmmm, I'll have Juice do a little more research then. I guess for now Tig she's all yours." Clay stated uneasily

Gemma gave him a sad smile as Clay lit a cigar. Tig's mind was racing. He knew she had been in an abusive relationship including her father. He never expected things to be as bad as it seemed they were. Gemma was right, the girl wouldn't eat until Tig told her to or gave her permission. He wasn't entirely sure what had transpired today but knew he would have to deal with the aftermath of it.

_'What exactly does that mean?_' Tig thought to himself as he sat there contemplating the information he'd just been given. If she chose him to be her... uh... guardian? supervisor? master?... whatever she needed him to be then he would have to figure out how to deal with her.

"You should probably give her guidelines." Gemma stated

"Guidelines?" Tig questioned, obviously confused

"You know, tell her what she should do each day. Or give her chores or something. Remember she's had someone telling her what to do her whole life. She's not going to do very well without that kind of structure right away. It's going to take time." Gemma replied

"What should I tell her then?" Tig stated, still trying to process what Gemma was asking him to do

"Anything really. Have her do your laundry. Clean your dorm. Shit like that." Clay piped up

"I guess." Tig uncertainly replied

"I'll find you a book that might help." Gemma stated before standing up

"Thanks, Gem!" He smiled

Clay nodded, silently telling Tig to get back to work. Tig went to check on the frightened young woman first. He found her still under the effects of the shot he had been forced to give her earlier. At least she wasn't in pain or freaking out over his brothers! Shutting her door, he finally got back to work on a very stubborn Mitsubishi Mirage. He was all greasy by the end of the "work day" but he had finally fixed the Mirage. He went to his dorm room to get a shower and clean up. He found a book had been tossed onto his bed when he arrived. Looking at it, he knew Gemma had bought it for him to look over. Maybe it would help him deal with Lilia better.


	14. Chapter 14

_**RECAP:** "You should probably give her guidelines." Gemma stated_

_"Guidelines?" Tig questioned, obviously confused_

_"You know, tell her what she should do each day. Or give her chores or something. Remember she's had someone telling her what to do her whole life. She's not going to do very well without that kind of structure right away. It's going to take time." Gemma replied_

_"What should I tell her then?" Tig stated, still trying to process what Gemma was asking him to do_

_"Anything really. Have her do your laundry. Clean your dorm. Shit like that." Clay piped up_

_"I guess." Tig uncertaintly replied_

_"I'll find you a book that might help." Gemma stated before standing up_

_"Thanks, Gem!" He smiled_

_Clay nodded, silently telling Tig to get back to work. Tig went to check on the frightened young woman first. He found her still under the effects of the shot he had been forced to give her earlier. At least she wasn't in pain or freaking out over his brothers! Shutting her door, he finally got back to work on a very stubborn Mitsubishi Mirage. He was all greasy by the end of the "work day" but he had finally fixed the Mirage. He went to his dorm room to get a shower and clean up. He found a book had been tossed onto his bed when he arrived. Looking at it, he knew Gemma had bought it for him to look over. Maybe it would help him deal with Lilia better._

He stripped down and got into his shower. The book was at the front of his mind. What could that book really help me with? Gemma told him he should give the girl "guidelines". What on Earth could he have this girl do? She was OK with him, fairly OK with Chibs. Any other males and she seemed to freak out. Have her do your laundry. Clean your dorm' Clay had suggested. Tig sighed heavily. He wasn't good at this. All the women he knew already knew what to do around him. This one was different. He began to wonder if she could cook or not. Yes, that would be great. To have his own little personal chef.

He got dressed and sat down in the lone chair in his room. Flipping through the book, he began to wonder if he would be able to "take care of her" like Gemma suggested. He was used to telling people what to do. He was used to using women for what they could give him. Those women, however, wanted to be used by him. They know what he's like and what this club was like. They still threw themselves at him. This girl was vastly different. She's never known real freedom. She's never had a life of her own. Could that ever really be changed? Could this girl actually learn to be her own person? Tig laughed at his own thoughts. What was thinking?!

Suddenly Tig heard some sort of commotion coming from the main room of the clubhouse. He exited his room and quickly made his way to the main room. Some of the Tacoma charter had arrived. That wasn't new. He scanned the room trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Chibs' accented voice could be heard, _'settle down, dere lassie! I'm not goin' teh hurt yeh!'_ which made him look around the room once more. He found Happy holding one of the Tacoma boys by the throat. His eyes finally landed on the bar where Chibs was with Lilia trying to calm her down.

"What the fuck happened?!" Tig exclaimed

"She came out of 'er room teh get some water. Jason tried teh make 'er get 'im something teh drink. She froze an' when he started yellin' at 'er she started crying. That got 'im yelling more and then he pushed her which made her start shakin'. I think he went to hit 'er and she all but fell teh deh floor." Chibs explained

"**YOU FUCKING IDIOT! TOUCH HER AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"** Tig yelled angrily, rushing at Jason and making everyone in the room stop what they were doing and watch.

"She's just a sweetbutt, she needs to know her place!" Jason said, trying to defend his actions

"**SHE'S NOT A FUCKING SWEETBUTT, YOU DICK!"**Tig angrily stated hitting the younger man square in the jaw, "**YOU EVER TOUCH HER, ATTEMPT TO TOUCH HER, SPEAK TO HER, OR LOOK AT HER AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!"**

Jax and Happy watched as Tig defended the young woman who had basically become the club's property. He had never acted this way over a woman. Then again, no other women had looked to Tig as her authority figure and guardian before!

"I thought you guys taught your women their place?!" Jason stated

Tig didn't say anything. His fist did all the talking he needed to! Happy finally pulled the SAA off the bloody and bruised Jason. Jax took the opportunity to look over at Lilia. Chibs was doing his best to keep her from hyperventilating but he wasn't succeeding. Tig looked over to where the resident medic was at. He found Chibs but couldn't see the girl. He quickly moved to where they were and found the girl on the floor gasping for air. It nearly broke his heart.

Jax watched as she looked up at Tig, tears still streaming down her face, and then quickly looked away. Tig went to grab her arm but suddenly stopped. Jax watched with fascination as the SAA kneeled down and spoke briefly with the young woman. As he did, he reached out and gently pulled her to her feet by her arm. Tig slid his arm around her waist to help steady her and then walked her back to her dorm room. Most of his brothers just watched unsure of what was really happening. That was definitely not the behavior of the Tig Trager they knew! Upon entering her room, Tig quickly shut the door behind them. He didn't want his curious brothers to walk by and see what was going on. He got her sitting on her bed.

"Listen to me, Doll." Tig started, making her look up at him through teary eyes, "You don't listen to anyone but me, OK?! If I have to leave for more than a day then we'll make arrangements for you. If you have any issues like what just happened again, you come straight to me. None of my brothers will be touching you, yelling at you, or giving you orders."

She looked down at the floor, "OK."

"Doll, look at me." He commanded, making sure she did as he asked, "I'll have you things to do. For the time being just relax because you're still healing. I will do my best to make things as structured as possible for you. I know you've been treated like shit your whole life."

She watched as he ran his hand through his wild hair. He was wanting to say more but didn't seem to be able to find the right words.

"I'm sorry." He barely heard her whisper

Tig looked over at her and watched as she looked down in shame. She had displeased him and knew she was going to be in trouble for it. She had cried in front on others. It was a sign of weakness. Weakness needed to be punished.

"Sorry for what? You've been through hell. Jason's a fucking idiot! You didn't do anything wrong!" Tig exclaimed making her quickly look up at him curiously

"For... being... so... and..." She could barely get the words out as she had started gasping for air once more, "...weak... and... know... punishment..."

"Huh?!" Tig asked, watching as she grabbed the side of the bed where she was sitting

A knock could be heard so Tig yelled for whoever it was to 'piss off'. Chibs yelled from the other side of the door he had the girl a bottle of water and her next round of medicine. When he entered the room he discovered the girl was starting to hyperventilate again. Chibs did all he could but knew he'd have to give her another shot to calm her down. When he went to take a hold of her arm to give her the shot, she all but jumped back on the bed to where she was pressing herself against the wall. Tig sighed knowing what was coming.

"Doll, you gotta let him give you this shot. It will calm you down." Tig stated

She just looked at him and bit her lower lip. She didn't want to take the shot but knew she'd be severely punished if she disobeyed him. It made her cry all the harder. Chibs told the SAA to sit on the bed with her to help calm her down so he could give her the shot. Having Tig nearby seemed to ease her apprehension slightly and she finally moved close to Tig. He moved her so she was laying across his lap on her right side, her right arm was around his waist and he moved her left arm so it was resting on his resident medic finally injected the clear liquid into her arm. It made Chibs and Tig both very sad that they had to drug her up to calm her down but it was a necessary evil. Chibs left the pair alone while the drug began to take effect. She was still crying but seemed to cling to Tig like a life raft.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has shown their support of this fic. It's very hard to write but I've finally churned out another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Just know that I have not forgotten about it but I'm just having a hard time getting it written the way I want to. Enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

_**RECAP:**_

_Tig looked over at her and watched as she looked down in shame. She had displeased him and knew she was going to be in trouble for it. She had cried in front on others. It was a sign of weakness. Weakness needed to be punished._

_"Sorry for what? You've been through hell. Jason's a fucking idiot! You didn't do anything wrong!" Tig exclaimed making her quickly look up at him curiously_

_"For... being... so... and..." She could barely get the words out as she had started gasping for air once more, "...weak... and... know... punishment..."_

_"Huh?!" Tig asked, watching as she grabbed the side of the bed where she was sitting_

_A knock could be heard so Tig yelled for whoever it was to 'piss off'. Chibs yelled from the other side of the door he had the girl a bottle of water and her next round of medicine. When he entered the room he discovered the girl was starting to hyperventilate again. Chibs did all he could but knew he'd have to give her another shot to calm her down. When he went to take a hold of her arm to give her the shot, she all but jumped back on the bed to where she was pressing herself against the wall. Tig sighed knowing what was coming._

_"Doll, you gotta let him give you this shot. It will calm you down." Tig stated_

_She just looked at him and bit her lower lip. She didn't want to take the shot but knew she'd be severely punished if she disobeyed him. It made her cry all the harder. Chibs told the SAA to sit on the bed with her to help calm her down so he could give her the shot. Having Tig nearby seemed to ease her apprehension slightly and she finally moved close to Tig. He moved her so she was lying across his lap on her right side, her right arm was around his waist and he moved her left arm so it was resting on his shoulder. The resident medic finally injected the clear liquid into her arm. It made Chibs and Tig both very sad that they had to drug her up to calm her down but it was a necessary evil. Chibs left the pair alone while the drug began to take effect. She was still crying but seemed to cling to Tig like a life raft._

Gemma immediately wanted to know how the girl was doing. Looking back at the hallway to the dorms, Chibs explained what they had to do. It made Gemma sad to hear it but there was nothing she could do right now. Clay was having "a few words" with Jason and everyone else seemed to be talking amongst themselves.

Tig sat on the girl's bed, listening to her cry, feeling her hold onto him like her life depended on him. Why was he feeling so protective over this girl? He had a hand in killing both her father and her husband. Did she cling to him because she saw how forceful he was? When he was sure she was asleep, he picked her up and moved her to lay properly on the bed. As he stood up, she grabbed ahold of his arm.

"What's wrong?" Tig questioned

She didn't say anything but moaned slightly.

"Doll?" Tig asked, looking closely at her

She was still asleep. Having to drug her to calm her down did something to Tig. Now he was one who never minded using drugs on others to get what he wanted out of them. This girl was in a whole other bracket. Her hand finally eased up on his arm. With a heavy sigh, Tig quietly left her room. What on Earth was he going to do with her? When he emerged from the girl's room, Clay nodded towards Church. Tig sighed once more. He really hoped this had to do with club business instead of his business! Upon entering the sacred room, he found Clay, Piney, Juice, and Gemma sitting around the table. So much for club business!

"Ok, we're all here. Tell us what you found." Clay stated to Juice

"Well Gemma discovered she gave birth at 14. Uh, well she also gave birth at 15, 16, and 17. From what I've gathered none of the fathers were the same. The files I found suggest they were all...uh... a lot older than her." Juice stated

"Son of a bitch!" Piney exclaimed angrily

'What else?" Gemma asked, almost afraid to hear what the intel officer had to tell them

"Well... she's broken nearly every bone in her body at one time or another starting around when she was 10. When she was 18..." Juice stated before coughing, "...she was involved in a...uh... girly accident."

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Tig yelled

Juice passed a paper over to Gemma to let her read it. Tig watched the Matriarch carefully as she read the paper. Her face contorted in disgust before throwing the paper down. Everyone looked to her.

"When she was 18 he beat her something awful then used a hunting knife to violate her womanhood. It messed up her reproductive tract to where she can't have children any more. In fact that incident nearly killed her." Gemma tried to explain

"He stuck a hunting knife in her... uh, womanhood?" Tig questioned, unbelieving one human could actually do that to their own flesh and blood

"Micah was and will always be one sick son of a bitch. Glad he's out of her life." Piney stated

"Tig... um, there's going to come a time when she actually expects you to, well, want things from her." Juice stated

"What do you mean?" Tig questioned, getting annoyed at Juice's lack of just stating things

Juice had become very uncomfortable. It made Tig very suspicious. Seeing Juice and Tig, Gemma finally decided to explain things.

"What he means is that due to everything she's endured over the years, there's going to come a point when she expects you to expect sex from her. This is what she's been conditioned to believe. She will do whatever you tell her to." Gemma stated

Tig frowned. He could get any piece of tail he wanted any time he wanted it. The sweet-butts and crow-eaters through themselves at him and his brothers. To know that she thinks he will expect her to give him sex actually upset him. He had never forced any woman to have sex with him and he was not about to start now. If they had sex, even if she were willing, he would still feel like he was forcing it on her. Of all the things he's done for the club, that was one of the few things he could **NOT** put up with!

Clay dismissed everyone not able to hear much more from Juice. Tig stormed out of the chapel making most of his brothers look on with interest. Juice went back to what he had been assigned to do. Gemma watched as Tig straddled his bike then burned rubber out of the parking lot. He was, well, confused. Yes, that was the best word Gemma could think of. Sure he was pissed at what had been discovered about Lilia. Tig was confused. Confused as to what to do with her. Confused as how to handle her. Confused as how to handle the inevitable.

Piney went to the bar to get a shot of Tequila. Jax wondered what was going on. Had Tig been reprimanded for something?! No, Tig does exactly as Clay tells him too. Jax couldn't help but wonder why Clay was being so secretive suddenly. He didn't seem to want to talk much about the girl they had saved from her husband and father. He looked over to his mother who only gave him a sad smile. With a shrug of his shoulders, Jax got back to work on some snotty woman's Lexus. Tig did not return to the Teller-Morrow shop until near dusk.

Lilia had finally woken up from the shot she had been given but remained in her room. She was afraid to leave the confines of her room.


	16. Chapter 16

**RECAP: **_Juice had become very uncomfortable. It made Tig very suspicious. Seeing Juice and Tig, Gemma finally decided to explain things._

_"What he means is that due to everything she's endured over the years, there's going to come a point when she expects you to expect sex from her. This is what she's been conditioned to believe. She will do whatever you tell her to." Gemma stated_

_Tig frowned. He could get any piece of tail he wanted any time he wanted it. The sweet-butts and crow-eaters through themselves at him and his brothers. To know that she thinks he will expect her to give him sex actually upset him. He had never forced any woman to have sex with him and he was not about to start now. If they had sex, even if she were willing, he would still feel like he was forcing it on her. Of all the things he's done for the club, that was one of the few things he could __**NOT**__ put up with!_

_Clay dismissed everyone not able to hear much more from Juice. Tig stormed out of the chapel making most of his brothers look on with interest. Juice went back to what he had been assigned to do. Gemma watched as Tig straddled his bike then burned rubber out of the parking lot. He was, well, confused. Yes, that was the best word Gemma could think of. Sure he was pissed at what had been discovered about Lilia. Tig was confused. Confused as to what to do with her. Confused as how to handle her. Confused as how to handle the inevitable._

_Piney went to the bar to get a shot of Tequila. Jax wondered what was going on. Had Tig been reprimanded for something?! No, Tig does exactly as Clay tells him too. Jax couldn't help but wonder why Clay was being so secretive suddenly. He didn't seem to want to talk much about the girl they had saved from her husband and father. He looked over to his mother who only gave him a sad smile. With a shrug of his shoulders, Jax got back to work on some snotty woman's Lexus. Tig did not return to the Teller-Morrow shop until near dusk._

_Lilia had finally woken up from the shot she had been given but remained in her room. She was afraid to leave the confines of her room._

One day she ventured out of her room into the main clubhouse. There wasn't anyone there except two prospects. They were just as afraid of her, because they didn't want to incur the wrath of Tig Trager, as she was of them. Everyone else had left for some club business. She sat down at the bar and looked around. Even though the prospects cleaned the clubhouse nearly every day, she thought it was filthy.

Timidly she asked where their cleaning supplies were at. The newest prospect went and fetched a ragged mop and half-broken bucket they used for mopping. All they had was a washrag to wash the tables and things down.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, this is all we got." The prospect stated

"We can, um, get you more supplies if you want. Just write down everything you need and we'll make sure to get it for you." The other one stated

The newer prospect went to get a piece of paper and a pen for her to write what all she wanted down. Looking around she began to assess what she would be cleaning. As she looked at her new living space, she realized everything would have to be cleaned. Once she had the paper and pen she began scribbling down what she would need to properly clean. A brand new mop, proper mop bucket, industrial sized broom, wood cleaner, bleach, new rags, Windex, toilet cleaner, among other things. The prospect took her list and went to find Gemma. He needed to get some money from her to get all the things on Lilia's list.

Gemma was wondering why he had this because she didn't believe Lilia actually gave them a list of cleaning supplies. She gave him the money and told him to hurry back. Gemma headed into the clubhouse but she only found the prospect. He confirmed that Lilia had indeed written the list after they talked about their meager cleaning supplies. He told the Queen how timid the girl was about asking and that he didn't want to piss off the SAA by not helping the girl get what she had requested. Gemma smirked knowing just how Tig would react.

She had things to do so Gemma headed back to her office before running her own errands. Sometime after she left, the prospect returned with all the cleaning supplies. Lilia emerged from her dorm room and was happy to see that it was still just the three of them. He filled the new wheeled mop bucket about half-way with steaming hot water before she poured half a cup of bleach into the bucket too. She very timidly asked the two prospects to move all the furniture out of the clubhouse so she could sweep and mop.

They weren't used to anyone talking to them nicely. They were prospects after all! They happily did as she requested as she took the new small bucket and filled it half-way with steaming hot water. She poured two capfuls of Fabuloso into it so she could start wiping down all the tables, chairs, and leather couches with it. Once all the furniture was out, which thankfully didn't take too long, she swept the entire room including the hall to the dorms and the kitchen. The prospects watched carefully as she did her thing.

They were afraid of what would happen when all the bikers returned and they found the two of them just sitting around while she cleaned. After she was satisfied with the sweeping, she began to mop starting with the hall to the dorms. It took about 45 minutes but she was finally satisfied with how clean the floors were. She finished wiping down all the leather couches so the prospects could return them to their original positions. She wiped down all the tables and chairs once more before they were placed back inside.

Her next task was wiping down the bar. Once it was dry, she took the wood cleaner and a clean rag and wiped it down. The prospects could already tell a huge difference in the bar! She left the cabinets with the alcohol alone for the time being. Her next task was the kitchen. She wondered if anyone had ever actually cleaned it at all. She was beginning to get winded and tired. That was nothing new, she'd been hurt before and still had to work through it, but the Prospects were getting a bit worried hearing how she was suddenly breathing.

"Miss, why don't you stop for today? You've done an amazing job cleaning the clubhouse already. The kitchen can wait." The older prospect stated

"It needs to be cleaned." She replied

"Yes Ma'am. But it can wait until tomorrow. No one will notice. You need to lay down." The newer prospect said

She wanted to fight them on it. She wanted to clean the kitchen. It needed a good scrubbing desperately. The two guys were adamant she go lay down. It was getting to be late afternoon and the bikers would be back at any moment. The newer Prospect went to dump the mop bucket and cleaning buckets for her as the other one began to put away all her new cleaning supplies in their supplies closet.

She laid down and within a few minutes, was fast asleep. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she had worn herself out. About an hour or so after she had went back to her dorm the Sons returned to the clubhouse. Things had gone quite well and everyone was in good spirits. Most didn't notice the cleaner clubhouse. Gemma had returned as well and was sitting in her office. The two prospects got to work getting drinks for everyone as they came in.


	17. Chapter 17

**RECAP:** _"Miss, why don't you stop for today? You've done an amazing job cleaning the clubhouse already. The kitchen can wait." The older prospect stated_

_"It needs to be cleaned." She replied_

_"Yes Ma'am. But it can wait until tomorrow. No one will notice. You need to lay down." The newer prospect said_

_She wanted to fight them on it. She wanted to clean the kitchen. It needed a good scrubbing desperately. The two guys were adamant she go lay down. It was getting to be late afternoon and the bikers would be back at any moment. The newer Prospect went to dump the mop bucket and cleaning buckets for her as the other one began to put away all her new cleaning supplies in their supplies closet._

_She laid down and within a few minutes, was fast asleep. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she had worn herself out. About an hour or so after she had went back to her dorm the Sons returned to the clubhouse. Things had gone quite well and everyone was in good spirits. Most didn't notice the cleaner clubhouse. Gemma had returned as well and was sitting in her office. The two prospects got to work getting drinks for everyone as they came in._

The next day while everyone was out either working in the garage or out doing club business, she got to cleaning the kitchen. Gemma had instructed the prospects to help her with whatever she wanted. Gemma didn't quite know what the girl was up to and it intrigued her. Lilia had the guys move everything that could be moved out into the clubhouse so she could do another sweeping and mopping. With the prospect's help it didn't' take her long.

Once the floors were clean, she began to clean up the refrigerator, stove & oven, and other appliances. The counters were next for a good scrubbing and then the walls. Although she hadn't done as much as she did the previous day, she still wore herself out so much that the newer prospect was helping her back to her dorm. Tig walked in, as it was lunchtime, to check on her. He frightened the young man as he yelled and no matter what he told the SAA, Tig continued to yell. Until he began to hear her wheezing.

Tig helped her back into her dorm as the prospect went to fetch Chibs as he was instructed. The SAA was worried about her especially since he hadn't heard her wheezing like that. Chibs entered her room with his medical kit. The Scotsman didn't like the sound of her wheezing either. After listening to her lungs, he concluded that she wasn't developing bronchitis or pneumonia. He gave her a shot of a muscle relaxer to help ease her breathing. Tig sat on the edge of her bed for a few minutes to make sure she quit wheezing and that she'd be alright.

"Tigger, what could she 'ave done to make 'er wheeze like dat?" Chibs quietly questioned

"I don't know. But I intend on finding out!" Tig exclaimed

Chibs was quite good at reading people. Tig would never admit it but he was getting a bit attached to the young woman he was charged with taking care of. Once Tig was satisfied she was going to be OK, he left her room to go find out what had happened to her. He grilled everyone but no one knew anything. The Prospects weren't going to say anything. They figured he knew she had been cleaning. Unable to find out anything, he grabbed himself a bottle of Jack Daniels and headed to his own dorm room.

Clay sat back with Gemma and watched Tig.

"We're going to need her room soon. Where should we put her?" Clay quietly asked his wife

"With Tigger." Gemma immediately replied

"Are you serious?!" Clay exclaimed, unbelieving what his wife just said

Chibs sat down with them and joined the conversation.

"Aye. He looks after 'er an' she does what he says. Why wouldn't you put 'er in 'is room?" Chibs asked

"I don't think he's going to like that arrangement very much." Clay stated

"He'll either be fine with it or he'll get over it. She is his to look after." Gemma said confidently

"I don't think 'e'll have a problem wit it. He cares fer 'er, yeh know." Chibs added in

Clay wasn't so sure but he would talk with Tig in the morning. They did need the room she was in. Yes, Tig would do it because Clay told him too. Even if he didn't like it. Clay wasn't sure this timid girl would ever fit in with the Club like Gemma or even some of the Sweet-butts. She did what Tig told her too. The Patriarch found it odd how quickly she had taken to his Sgt-At-Arms. Knowing how she had been treated, though, it made sense that she would take to Tig.

The next morning when she awoke she was surprised to discover she had slept so long. She entered the clubhouse and found quite a lot of people passed out around the room. The elder prospect told her she shouldn't clean much today because Tig was worried about her wheezing. He proceeded to tell her what happened after everyone returned to the clubhouse and how Tig had reacted. It confused her as to why this man seemed to so worried about her. She was merely property, after all!

He poured her a cup of coffee as Clay and Gemma entered the clubhouse. The Prez made the prospects go fetch Tig. They were a bit afraid of doing so but disobeying a direct order from the President was worse than what Tig would do for waking him so early. The newest prospect knocked on his door and anxiously awaited an answer. A few minutes later he knocked again. Tig whipped the door open and shoved the young man so hard he fell backwards knocking into the other prospect before hitting the floor.

"Clay wants you now." The elder prospect stated before getting up off the ground and scurrying back into the main clubhouse

Tig reluctantly made his way into the main clubhouse. Gemma was sitting at the bar with Lilia having a cup of coffee. Clay motioned him over to where they were at. The SAA couldn't help but wonder what was going on. As Tig made his way over to the bar, Clay turned back to the two ladies. The prospect slid a cup of coffee over to Tig.

"Listen, we need the girl's room. So we're going to have to move her around somewhere." Clay stated, getting right to the point

Lilia looked at him with a confused expression. Where would she go? What would she do? She had never been out on her own before!

"Where the fuck is she going to go? She can't be out on her own!" Tig exclaimed

"Relax, Tigger. Clay wants to move her into your room." Gemma stated making Lilia gasp in shock

"What? Are you crazy?" Tig stated

"We need the room she's in. Obviously she can't live on her own just yet. She's still under protection of the club. The only logical place to put her is in your room." Clay explained

Tig looked over to the young girl and sighed. She was his charge. Feeling like she was a burden, she quickly looked down. She wasn't wanted she knew that. Why would any of these bikers want her around? She was worthless. All she was doing was making Tig's life worse.

"Come on, girl. Let's go move your stuff into my room." She finally heard Tig say

Clay and Gemma watched as she immediately looked over to where Tig was as if she didn't believe him. He smiled at her before she slid off her stool leaving her half-empty coffee cup and their companions behind. She silently walked behind Tig to her room to gather her meager belongings. It didn't take long since most of her belongings had been thrown out. Once she had everything she owned, she followed her guardian down the hall to his room. It was filthy and she knew she would have to give it a good scrubbing the first chance she got.

"It's not much but its home." He laughed

She merely looked around the dirty room. He told her to make herself at home while he tried to procure a bigger bed for them to sleep on. All she could do was nod. Tig exited the room and headed back into the main clubhouse. The dorm rooms were quite big. There was plenty of room for him and her to share his room. The bed he was sleeping on was a full. It would be too small for them to share. Clay was still at the bar with Gemma. Tig approached them and said he needed to go get a bigger bed. Clay laughed but Gemma only smiled.

Clay allowed him to take one of their vans and a prospect with him as he went in search of a new bed. Gemma told him she would go get new bedding for them which made Juice laugh. Tig's glare didn't stop the Intel Officer from laughing. The Queen Bee also wanted to get the girl some new clothes as well so she didn't mind getting new bedding. She knew Tig could desperately use it! While Tig was gone finding a new bed and Gemma was out getting new bedding and clothes for the newest member of their family, Lilia got down to business.

She retrieved her cleaning supplies from the cleaning closet and got to work on her new quarters. She filled the mop bucket half full with steaming water before adding a cup and a half full of bleach to the water. She swept his room after picking up all his clothes, beer and alcohol bottles, and various other trash. A very full bag of trash and bottles were left just outside his door. She filled the little bucket a quarter of the way with steaming water and two capfuls of the Fabuloso. She wiped down the desk, chairs, light switch, doors, and as far up the walls as she could get. The last thing she did was mop the floor.

Jax headed to his dorm and was quite surprised to see that Lilia had given Tig's room quite the cleaning. It even smelled better as he walked by. He had one of the prospects take the bag of trash out for her while she mopped the floor once more. She was in the middle of cleaning Tig's bathroom when Gemma arrived back to the clubhouse. Jax was chuckling as she came in.

"What's so funny?" Gemma asked as she shifted bags around

"I think we have a clean freak on our hands." Jax replied

"What do you mean?" Gemma questioned, furrowing her brows

"Come see Tig's room." Jax stated


	18. Chapter 18

**RECAP:** _She retrieved her cleaning supplies from the cleaning closet and got to work on her new quarters. She filled the mop bucket half full with steaming water before adding a cup and a half full of bleach to the water. She swept his room after picking up all his clothes, beer and alcohol bottles, and various other trash. A very full bag of trash and bottles were left just outside his door. She filled the little bucket a quarter of the way with steaming water and two capfuls of the Fabuloso. She wiped down the desk, chairs, light switch, doors, and as far up the walls as she could get. The last thing she did was mop the floor._

_Jax headed to his dorm and was quite surprised to see that Lilia had given Tig's room quite the cleaning. It even smelled better as he walked by. He had one of the prospects take the bag of trash out for her while she mopped the floor once more. She was in the middle of cleaning Tig's bathroom when Gemma arrived back to the clubhouse. Jax was chuckling as she came in._

_"What's so funny?" Gemma asked as she shifted bags around_

_"I think we have a clean freak on our hands." Jax replied_

_"What do you mean?" Gemma questioned, furrowing her brows_

_"Come see Tig's room." Jax stated_

Jax walked Gemma down the hallway and stopped just outside Tig's dorm room. Gemma gasped. Tig's room had never been so clean before! It smelled clean, it looked clean, and you could actually tell that it was clean. Lilia cleaned as well Gemma did. Perhaps even better. The girl had only ever been good at two things. Cooking and cleaning. It was what she had been groomed for even though both her late husband and father constantly told her how horribly she cooked and cleaned.

Jax told his mother that he had taken out the very full bag of trash she had placed outside his door. Gemma was surprised it was only 1 bag of trash! Gemma watched as the girl gathered up all of Tig's clothes to be washed. A few minutes later the Queen Bee and the Vice President headed back into the main clubhouse. She had two big bags of new clothes for the young girl who was now Tig's property.

A short while later, Tig and the prospect returned with a new bed. He backed the van up to the barn doors of the clubhouse so they could take the bed inside and assemble it in his room. Before they could get the van doors open, Clay shouted for Tig to go with Jax and Chibs on some club business. Clay made the two prospects take the new bed Tig had bought to his shared room and get it set up. Bobby was hanging out by the bar with Gemma watching the prospects take the heavy pieces of the bed to Tig's room.

Lilia remained in the bathroom while the prospects assembled the bed she would be sharing with Tig. They didn't know how she could stomach cleaning his room much less his bathroom. It took over an hour for the bed to be assembled. Once they were done, Gemma made her way into Tig's room to help Lilia make the bed. Knowing Tig, Gemma bought plain black sheets, red pillow cases and a red down blanket. It didn't take long for the two women to get the bed made.

"Oh, before I forget…" Gemma stated as she reached for the two bags that she had left right outside the door, "…. I bought some things for you. I hope you like them."

"Thank you." Lilia shyly replied

"Well, I'll let you finish what you were doing." Gemma stated, slowly backing out of her new shared room

Lilia waited for Gemma to leave before she began looking through the bags she had been given. There were lots of clothes here! She didn't know what to do with them all. She would be living here for an unknown amount of time so she figured she should put her clothes up somewhere. Her next task was to move all the clothes, including his, into the huge dresser in the corner so that they were all in one place and easy to find. It took a little while but eventually all the clean and new clothes were in the dresser where they should have been. The desk was better organized and everything had its place. The only thing she had left to do was Tig's laundry.

Bobby was flipping through a cookbook waiting for his brothers to return from their club business. They seemed to be in good spirits as they threw down two large brown paper bags onto the bar. Clay made his way over to collect his pay. Gemma entered, happy to see her son return unharmed. Things were going well, for the club, and everyone was in good spirits. Tig had forgotten about sharing his dorm with Lilia and that he had a new bed. Gemma couldn't wait to see Tig's reaction to what the girl had done to his room! Finally the SAA headed to his room to put up his share of the funds they'd just received.

When he opened his door he stopped dead in his tracks. His room had been cleaned. It didn't have that funky smell anymore. All the bottles and trash had been removed. His dirty clothes were in a pile by the desk. The bed. It wasn't really his style but the prospects had gotten is assembled and set up in the corner. His room had never been so clean. He found Lilia passed out on the bigger bed. Tig knew that she had worked incredibly hard to clean his room. Well, it was now her room too. He put his cash in the lock box he had in his desk then headed back out into the clubhouse.

"So, how's your room?" Juice laughed

"Clean. Squeaky clean." Tig retorted

"Impossible!" Happy added in

"Oh it is very possible. That girl cleaned every square inch of Tig's room. Including the bathroom. It's incredible." Jax stated

"I can't believe anyone would want to clean Tig's room. Or that it could even get clean." Clay said making everyone laugh

"That girl did it. I've seen Tig's room." Gemma exclaimed

Most people couldn't believe his room was actually clean. It didn't bother Tig in the slightest. A few weeks later Lilia was doing what she did best. No one ever seemed to really notice how clean the clubhouse was but that didn't bother her at all. The prospects knew how hard she worked to keep the place clean but it wasn't their place to say anything. Everyone had gone out on club business so she took the opportunity to sweep and mop the main clubhouse floor, the kitchen, and the hallway. She had wiped down all the chairs, couches, tables, and the bar.

There was one room she had never been in. The room they gathered in sometimes for special meetings. The doors were cracked open. She pushed the open slightly and realized this room needed a good cleaning as well. Looking around, the two prospects were busy re-stocking the bar after their liquor delivery had been made. She pushed all the chairs out into the clubhouse so she could sweep and mop that floor as well. She scrubbed the floor quite well before she put the chairs back. She wiped all the leather chairs down with the correct cleaning solution. The doorknobs were disinfected before she took the wood cleaning solution to the doors.

She emptied the ashtrays and cleaned them out. The huge wooden table in the middle of the room needed extra special care. She wiped it down and disinfected it. The table was filthy and she wondered how long it had been since it had been last cleaned. Or even if it had ever been cleaned before. Once the table was dried, she took the Old English wood cleaner and began to meticulously work on the table. While she was working on the table, she didn't realize all the bikers had returned.

Clay was curious as to why the Church doors were open so he walked over to see what was going on. Gemma didn't go in there unless he asked her to. Tara wasn't here. The Prospects were at the bar. Clay stopped when he saw who was in their Church. He beckoned his brothers over to him and put his finger to his lip to make sure they remained quiet. Jax wasn't as surprised as his brothers. If she had cleaned Tig's room, he didn't think she would have a problem cleaning everything else. It was a shock to most, however, that she was cleaning and that she had the nerve to just walk into Church. When she turned around when she was done, she found a group of bikers who seemed to be angry staring at her.

"What are you doing?" Clay asked

The tone of his voice frightened her and she dropped all her cleaning supplies

"Clay, don't scare her." Tig stated

"It's just a question. What are you doing in here?" Clay said

With the meekest voice most of these guys had ever heard she replied, "Cl… cleaning."

"Gather your stuff and come on out. We're not going to hurt you." Tig informed her

Everyone watched as she bent down with shaky hands and gathered up all her supplies. She stood up and looked to Tig. He nodded out to where he was standing. Clay watched as she all but bolted for Tig. Jax entered and looked around the room. All she had really done was clean the room. She had done an incredible job too!

"Clay the table looks phenomenal. The room is very clean. She's cleaned the chairs, the ashtrays, and the table. Everything." Jax stated

"Why did you clean in there?" Clay asked, voice softening

"The doors were open slightly and it needed to be cleaned." She all but whispered

Bobby only smiled at the girl. She was merely trying to find her place with the club. If cleaning was what she had done for her husband and father then perhaps this is what she felt comfortable doing for them too.

"She's been cleaning the entire clubhouse for weeks." The elder prospect finally piped up

"What?!" Tig exclaimed

"Yeah. We help her move all the furniture out of the clubhouse. She'll sweep the entire room, then mop it. We'll put the furniture back. She'll clean all the chairs and tables. She'll wipe the bar down, use some spray on all door handles. She cleans the kitchen too. Sweeps & mops the hallway. Every now and then she'll wipe down the walls as high as she can get to." He nervously replied

"Well. Thank you for keeping the clubhouse so clean." Clay chuckled

She just looked around at all the guys staring at her. Chibs noticed she still wasn't really making eye contact with anyone. Tig told her to put away her supplies and head to their room. She barely nodded before bolting from the large group. Clay told everyone to have a seat in the clubhouse while he called Gemma. She was in the Teller-Morrow office so it didn't take her long to arrive. Clay explained about Lilia cleaning the clubhouse, and Church, and wanted to know what they should.


	19. Chapter 19

**RECAP:** _"Why did you clean in there?" Clay asked, voice softening_

_"The doors were open slightly and it needed to be cleaned." She all but whispered_

_Bobby only smiled at the girl. She was merely trying to find her place with the club. If cleaning was what she had done for her husband and father then perhaps this is what she felt comfortable doing for them too._

_"She's been cleaning the entire clubhouse for weeks." The elder prospect finally piped up_

_"What?!" Tig exclaimed_

_"Yeah. We help her move all the furniture out of the clubhouse. She'll sweep the entire room, then mop it. We'll put the furniture back. She'll clean all the chairs and tables. She'll wipe the bar down, use some spray on all door handles. She cleans the kitchen too. Sweeps & mops the hallway. Every now and then she'll wipe down the walls as high as she can get to." He nervously replied_

_"Well. Thank you for keeping the clubhouse so clean." Clay chuckled_

_She just looked around at all the guys staring at her. Chibs noticed she still wasn't really making eye contact with anyone. Tig told her to put away her supplies and head to their room. She barely nodded before bolting from the large group. Clay told everyone to have a seat in the clubhouse while he called Gemma. She was in the Teller-Morrow office so it didn't take her long to arrive. Clay explained about Lilia cleaning the clubhouse, and Church, and wanted to know what they should._

Gemma thought they should give the girl a little money for all the work cleaning she was doing. Clay didn't agree with his wife. After all, they were housing and feeding her for free. He felt that was payment enough. Jax agreed with his mother. He felt that she should be compensated for working at the clubhouse. Gemma was quick to add that she never did anything to harm the club and that cleaning was just her way to trying to find her role with them. Clay didn't see any reason to pay the girl just for cleaning.

Bobby told him that she cleaned the kitchen. She cleaned the clubhouse. She cleaned Tig's room. She cleaned Tig's bathroom. If that didn't deserve to be compensated for then the Elvis impersonator didn't know what did. Clay retorted that no one had asked her to clean the clubhouse. Tig's room was now her room so why did she deserve to be compensated? Gemma gave her husband a look that said she wasn't going to back down from her argument.

Clay finally relented and said they could pay her a little money for cleaning the clubhouse. It made Tig happy to hear it. Gemma thought it would be good for her to earn her own living. It might not be much just yet but it would go a long way in helping her recover from everything she had been subjected to her whole life. Gemma told the prospects to make sure she always had enough cleaning supplies. Clay told the prospects to help her anytime she needed it. Everyone watched as he got up from his seat and headed out to his bike.

Later that night, Tig headed off to his room for the night. He still wasn't used to the idea of someone sleeping in his room permanently. He shut the door and looked over to his new bed. She was still fast asleep. He was glad Gemma bought plain bedding since he was afraid she'd get something girly for Lilia. As much as he hated to admit it, his room smelled and looked better after the girl's cleaning.

He stripped down and went to take a shower. Although he normally didn't care, he all of a sudden didn't want to go to bed on a new bed with new sheets with her for the first time and be all dirty. Once he was done showering, he slipped into an old pair of pajama bottoms and climbed over her and into their shared bed. He turned the light off on the way through his room. It took him a few minutes of moving around to find a comfortable spot on his back but he finally got comfortable enough to drift to sleep.

He awoke sometime later to the feeling of something warm close to his side. Not remembering he was now sharing his bed, he reached for his gun in preparation for whatever might come. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked around and discovered Lilia had scooted over to him in the middle of the night. Seeing that it was just the young woman, he let his gun go and shut his eyes. He drifted back to sleep in no time.

One early-ish morning a week or so later, Bobby found himself standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching Lilia as she looked around. He wondered what was going through her head as she just looked around at the tiny kitchen. 5 minutes had passed and she was just standing there. He began to wonder if she was sleep-walking!

"What's up, darlin'?" Bobby finally asked, making her jump

She didn't hear him walk up so when he spoke, he startled her. She turned around and gave the big man a sheepish smile.

"It needs updating." She very quietly replied

"What do you mean?" He asked, curious as to what she was going to say

"Appliances. Counter space, cabinet space." She said

"Do you cook much?" He questioned as he moved into the kitchen

He watched as she nodded her head yes.

"Do much baking?" He inquired

Once more she just nodded her head yes.

"Cool. I'm the resident baker. I find that it's good for the soul. And of course all the guys love it when I bring in fresh baked goodies." Bobby chuckled

She smiled slightly at the statement.

He left the girl alone in the kitchen before finding himself a seat at one of the empty tables. A few thousand dollars and they could update the kitchen. Give her a bigger space to work in, updated appliances. Clay and Jax had been the only ones to actually enjoy her cooking but that didn't mean the rest of them couldn't benefit from it too. The financial officer wanted to bring it up with the VP first. It would also be beneficial to the club when they were on lock down. Get a big deep freeze too.

Jax finally made his way into the clubhouse and found a seat with Bobby. The two men exchanged friendly words as Bobby sipped a cup of coffee. A few minutes later, with a low voice, Bobby said he wanted to run something past the VP.

"What's up?" Jax questioned curiously

"This morning I found Lilia standing in the kitchen." Bobby stated

"And?" Jax asked, confused

"She was just looking around. I got her talking a little bit and she said the kitchen needed updating with more counter and cabinet spaces, new appliances, etc." Bobby stated

"Uh, ok." Jax stated not entirely sure where this was going

"It might take a few thousand dollars but I think we should expand the kitchen. Give the girl more counter and cabinet space. Get updated appliances and at least one huge deep freeze. She cooks and bakes, Jax. Think about it." Bobby stated

"We could have our own in-house chef!" Jax smiled, eyes twinkling

"It would be good when we were on lock-down too. All that girl has ever known was cooking and cleaning. It's what she's most comfortable with. At least right now. Gem said that cleaning was her way of trying to find her niche within the club. Cooking might make it easier for her." Bobby explained

"I'm all for it." Jax said, "How do we pay for it? You know Clay won't want to spend club money on this little side project."

"Why don't we take up a collection from all the guys? It's going to benefit everyone." Bobby offered

"Sounds like a great idea! I'll have Juice get an assessment on the work and appliances. How big should we expand the kitchen to?" Jax stated as Tig and Chibs entered the clubhouse

"Wha are we talkin' bout?" Chibs questioned as he sat down

Jax got the pair caught up on their plans. Tig was surprised she had talked to Bobby at all. To hear that she thought the kitchen could be updated shocked both Tig and Chibs. The Scotsman thought updating the kitchen for her would be an excellent idea. It would give her something else to occupy her time, give her something else to do for and at the club. Jax said he would ask for their money when they had a solid estimate of the work and appliances.

Tig watched as the girl walked out of the kitchen with three steaming cups of coffee. She placed one in front of Jax, Chibs, and finally Tig. She was subservient to Tig and everyone knew it. Slowly everyone began to stir for the day so she headed back to the room she was sharing with Tig. Bobby thought it would be a nice surprise for the young girl. Once Juice was up and awake, Jax pulled him aside and asked him to look into the things he wanted to know about for him. Juice replied that he'd have all the information the VP wanted by the end of the day.

Later on that day while everyone was either out on club business or working in the garage, Lilia took the opportunity to get out her cleaning supplies. She was in the middle of sweeping the clubhouse when Happy entered. He had never really believed she cleaned as well as the Prospects had let on she did. Since there were no seats due to them all being outside, he hopped up on the bar and just watched her work. It made her nervous, since she was still a bit frightened of him, that he was just hanging around watching her work.

She kept her head down and focused on what she was doing. Lilia mopped the entire clubhouse including the kitchen, hallway to the dorms, and the room she was sharing with the SAA. While the floors were drying, she took her little bucket filled it ¼ the way full with hot water and 2 capfuls of Fabuloso. Happy watched intently as she took her rag and began feverishly wiping down all the chairs and tables. Once the tables and chairs were cleaned, she began wiping down all the leather couches. As everything was drying, she began cleaning the windows.

Happy watched as emptied her little bucket and refilled it. She carefully walked into the kitchen where she began scrubbing everything down in there as well. She washed out the coffee pot and cleaned the inside of the refrigerator. With a careful glance at Happy, she took her bucket, rags and Old English and made her way into the Church room. Although she wanted to do a good job, she also wanted to get back to her room and away from the creepy man watching her like a hawk.

As much as he hated to admit it, she did an excellent job cleaning the clubhouse. She didn't cut corners, didn't neglect anything. The clubhouse had never looked cleaner than when she started cleaning it. He watched as she began putting all the tables and chairs back. The prospects moved the couches and loveseats back for her while she cleaned up all her supplies.


End file.
